El Límite
by Hueto
Summary: - ¿Por qué bajaste la varita entonces? – - Creí que ya habíamos establecido que hasta yo puedo ser idiota a veces – Contestó encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿No fue porque creíste que había esperanza para mí? – Habló desde las sombras. - ¿La hay? -
1. Principio

**Sé que no he terminado el otro, pero la inspiración para éste llegó de repente y... lo tuve que publicar :D**

**Todo me pertenece, excepto lo que es de JK**

**En éste universo, pasó la batalla de Hogwarts, pero Harry no enfrentó a Voldy en la última gran pelea. Se supone que logra huir, así que muchos mortifaguitos escapan con él incluídos sexy Draco y su familia. Aún falta que lo derrote, pero ya no hay Horrocruxes... Y todos siguen peleando e intentando encontrar a Voldy y sus secuaces... ¿Si me siguen?**

**Bueno bueno pequeños, los dejo leer :)**

**H**

* * *

**_El Límite_**

_~ Cuando los coeficientes son iguales, aunque los monomios sean diferentes, no existe límite ~_

* * *

- ¿Qué esperas? – Preguntó ella enojada. Estaba exhausta, y quería acabar de una vez por todas con aquél asunto.

El hombre al que le hablaba, se encontraba sentado en un sillón, en una esquina oscura. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante, lo suficiente para que su rostro se iluminara con la única luz de la habitación.

- A algunos de nosotros no nos gusta matar gente, Granger – Le comunicó el sujeto arrastrando las palabras. A Hermione, a quien siempre le había molestado ese tono siseante, se le antojaba más amenazador que nunca. "No es hora de amedrentarse" pensó. Si ése gusano iba a matarla, lo único que podía hacer era morir de pie. Al menos figurativamente, porque llevaba encadenada a ésa silla casi todo el día.

- Se nota – Le dijo al rubio rodando los ojos, y alzando sus manos encadenadas, con todo el sarcasmo que pudo. - Ésto es un trato muy normal y amable de tu parte -

- Si estuvieras en mi lugar ¿Qué harías?... Oh, si, bajar el arma – Se mofó Draco Malfoy. Ella le miró con furia jugar con su varita y se recriminó a sí misma. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? ¡Mira que bajar su varita! ¿Qué clase de bruja era? Suspiró mentalmente.

- ¿Te gusta jugar con la comida Malfoy? – Preguntó aburrida. No es que no le importara su situación actual, era sólo que la primera hora de anticipación había sido la peor, después, se había vuelto incómodo, como ahora. ¿Qué esperaba el hurón? ¿A qué jugaba?... Bueno, sólo de una cosa estaba segura: Si esperaba que suplicara por su vida y llorara, podía seguir esperando sentado.

- Usualmente no – Contestó tranquilo, la miró un rato y frunció el ceño - Deberías estar agradecida por cada segundo que te dejo con vida – Observó.

- Cierto, ¿Dónde están mis modales? Gracias, Malfoy por no matarme todavía -

- De nada -

- ¿Qué tiene que hacer uno por aquí para que le lancen un Avada Kedavra? Pensé que era un deporte para ustedes. – Apuntó Hermione, bastante irritada, con el imbécil del hurón y consigo misma.

Recordó lo mal que se sintió al darse cuenta que el mortífago que sangraba en el suelo por su culpa era Malfoy.¡Qué tonta!

Recordó la expresión de terror en su rostro que la había hecho bajar inconscientemente su arma... ¡Qué estúpida!

Y recordó con furia el dolor, cuando algo la golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza...

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, lo único que supo, es que despertó en ésa silla, con ésas cadenas, y ése hombre sentado en ése sillón. Había pensado que la torturaría, que querría hacerle gritar, como Bellatrix lo había hecho, pero en cambio le había estado dando la lata por horas.

- Curioso. – Habló él de nuevo, sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos - A ésta hora deberías estar suplicando por seguir viviendo, ya sabes, como gente normal – Ironizó. Ella le devolvió la mueca sarcástica y le dijo:

- Si mi destino está en tus manos Malfoy, sé a dónde va a parar –

- Entonces…- Comenzó el rubio levantándose por fin del sofá y caminando lento hacia ella, como un depredador se acerca a la presa - ¿No crees que si dices lo que quiero escuchar te soltaré? – Susurró en su oído.

- No – Afirmó con toda la fuerza que pudo, y levantó el mentón. Era hora, lo podía sentir, si se había levantado es que se había aburrido, ahora la mataría…

- Imaginé que tú siempre creías en lo mejor de las personas – Comentó Draco como si nada, regresando a su lugar. Hermione soltó un sonido de exasperación, sin embargo le contestó:

- Ya no soy tan inocente –

- ¿Por qué bajaste la varita entonces? – Inquirió su captor.

- Creí que ya habíamos establecido que hasta yo puedo ser idiota a veces – Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿No fue porque creíste que había esperanza para mí? – Habló desde las sombras.

- ¿La hay? –

- Tú dime, siempre tienes una respuesta para todo –

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – Preguntó Hermione de nuevo desesperada. ¿Qué planeaba Draco Malfoy? ¿No iba a matarla? Ése pensamiento, lejos de aliviarla, la ponía más nerviosa… Si no iba a matarla… ¿Qué quería hacer con ella? Se estremeció de miedo, por primera vez desde que la capturaran tuvo miedo de verdad… terror.

- Tal vez me siento sólo – Repuso el rubio recargándose en el respaldo del sillón. Así, ella no podía ver sólo sus ojos grises, imperturbables. ¿Qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Draco Malfoy?

- O tal vez eres un sádico morboso –

- Es posible – Los ojos desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Hermione supuso que los había cerrado. ¿Se dormiría ahora? ¿AHORA? Los minutos pasaron, y él no se movía...

- ¡Mátame! ¡Mátame, o déjame ir Malfoy, pero hazlo ya! – Gritó por fin, causando un ligero respingo en su captor, pero no lo notó, no notaba nada, sólo quería terminar con aquello.

No podía soportar hablar con él como si fueran grandes amigos, como si ella no tuviera las muñecas ensangrentadas de tanto intentar escapar, como si sus labios no estuvieran resecos por la falta de hidratación, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse de hambre y sueño… ¡El imbécil de Malfoy tenía que acabar con aquello!

- ¿Dejarte ir? – Sonrió, levantándose del sillón por segunda vez, y acercándose de nuevo, más amenazador si cabía - ¿Por qué haría eso? – Preguntó con ternura alargando una mano hacia Hermione que entró en pánico, más no se movió. Quiso escupir en la albina mano de Malfoy, pero no tenía saliva.

- Si quisieras matarme, ya lo hubieras hecho - Le dijo. Una brillante idea había cruzado su mente, si funcionaba, estaría muerta en minutos, ése pensamiento la alivió y la angustió de igual manera, pero se convenció de seguir hablando lentamente, para asegurarse de que no se perdiera lo que decía: - Es como con Dumbledore. No tenías agallas entonces, sigues sin tenerlas ahora – La mano de Draco se detuvo a centímetros de su cabello. En un movimiento rápido, sacó la varita y con ella, la tocó con suavidad en la sien.

- ¿Quieres que te mate? –

- No es que no ame estar aquí contigo ¿no? pero la muerte parece una mejor opción - Contestó como si no le importara mucho. Su cuerpo sin embargo, la traicionó: el corazón latía violento, y el sudor comenzaba a caerle por la frente - Adelante, mátame – Susurró cerrando los ojos. Estaba esperando que lo hiciera, pero una parte de su ser también esperaba que no lo hiciera y la dejara ir. Era estúpido, lo sabía, pero podía pasar… todo podía pasar…

- ¿Tanto te disgusto? – Escuchó la voz de Draco y abrió los ojos. Avellana y Gris colisionaron.

- Eres la segunda persona más patética que conozco, ni siquiera tienes lados, eres un maldito cobarde. No tienes lo que se necesita para estar en el bando que escogiste, y menos lo tienes para hacer lo correcto… Ni siquiera puedo respetarte o temerte… Me repugnas, me das asco. – Hermione escupió cada palabra lentamente, sabía que estaba cavando su tumba, pero ¡Merlín ya era hora! Iba a morir a manos de Malfoy, lo había sabido un segundo antes de desmayarse en ése callejón, pero al menos lo había fastidiado en el proceso.

- Bien. – Draco puso su varita en el corazón de la castaña – Te veo en el infierno Granger – Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

******Es muy corto, lo sé, pero es que aún no sé si seguirlo o dejarlo así... tengo una cuasi trama pero... quiero ver si les gusta antes de ponerme a trabajar más en ella... :D...**

**¿Reviews? :D**


	2. Línea

**__Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias a todos por sus lindísimos Reviews (Unplugged, susan-black7, Luls, neko-rouse-ichigo, Adalara, MQserah, Serena Princesita Hale, Astorya, FlorDeFuego, AbytutisCM, EmmaCullenO'SheaPotterKiryuu) y por agregar a alertas y favoritos**** :D He decidido continuar la historia como podrán ver :) Así que los dejo leer y espero sus comentarios ok? ;)**

**H**

* * *

**_La línea_**

_No hay una fina línea entre el amor y el odio. Lo que está es la Gran Muralla China con centinelas armados a ambos costados._

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, por unos instantes maravillosos de paz, se sintió como de costumbre, incluso comenzó a pensar en lo que desayunaría ése día… Se estiró perezosamente, y remoloneó en su cama, llevó sus manos a la cara para frotarse los ojos y que no le lastimara tanto la luz… y ahí fue donde el dolor de sus muñecas la trajo a la realidad… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde demonios estaba?... Abruptamente se levantó de la cama. Lo que encontró hecho un ovillo en una otomana opuesta la hizo gritar.

- Vaya Granger… - Decía Draco Malfoy despertándose también, aunque con más gracia que la castaña - Me hubiera conformado con un "Buenos días" –

La cabeza de Hermione comenzó a dar vueltas enloquecida… estaba furiosa, nerviosa, aterrada, confundida, hambrienta, dolorida… su cerebro sin embargo, le mandaba sólo una orden: atacar al hombre frente a ella, ahorcarle, golpearle, apuñalarle, hacerle daño de todas las maneras conocidas por el hombre.

Con la mirada asesina, se abalanzó contra el sonriente rubio… y se estrelló con una barrera invisible que la obligaba a quedarse dentro del perímetro de su cama. Draco sonrió triunfante.

- ¿Te gusta tu jaula leona? – Le preguntó divertido.

A la prisionera le hubiera encantado decirle unas cuantas cosas repugnantes al imbécil de Malfoy, pero su mandíbula estaba demasiado apretada de rabia, por lo que se contentó con mirarle deseando con toda su alma que las miradas mataran.

- Bueno, me fascinaría quedarme un rato a ver cómo te ahogas en tu bilis, pero el deber llama – Habló de nuevo el rubio después de un largo silencio incómodo. – Linneo te va a traer de comer – Agregó antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Hermione tardó un rato en darse cuenta que ya podía bajarse de su cama, pues se había quedado trabada de enojo, llorando, en el lugar donde la dejó su captor. Lo que la sacó de su shock fue el elfo doméstico que apareció con un ruidoso _¡Plop! _

- ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer para desayunar señorita Granger? –

Si hubiera tenido menos hambre, le hubiera dado al elfo una cátedra sobre el PEDDO, desafortunadamente, su estómago se removió dolorosamente ante la idea de algo que lo llenara, para variar.

- Lo que sea estaría bien gracias– Dijo intentando sonreír. Parecían años desde que lo había hecho por última vez.

- Bien señorita – Asintió el elfo con fervor haciendo que sus orejas se menearan hacia delante y hacia atrás cómicamente - Regreso en un momento señorita – Hizo unas cuantas reverencias y desapareció con otro _¡Plop!_

La castaña suspiró sonoramente, se limpió las lágrimas e intentó ordenar sus prioridades. Salir de ahí sin duda, era una, aunque antes, tenía que saber dónde rayos estaba.

Se dedicó entonces a inspeccionar a conciencia la habitación. La primera puerta que intentó abrir era la entrada, porque estaba cerrada.

La segunda puerta era la del baño y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al ver que era muy espacioso, lujoso y verde con acentos plateados. Acercándose un poco a los grifos tanto de la bañera como del lavamanos, comprobó que de hecho, eran de plata. Volvió a rodar los ojos. "Malfoy presumido".

La tercera puerta, al lado de su cama, era un armario, lleno hasta el tope de ropa, en su mayoría cosas que tenía en su antiguo armario.. ¿Habría estado el hurón botador en su casa?

El cuarto también tenía dos otomanas frente a una mesita de café en la esquina más alejada, y una enorme ventana por la que se veía el mar, extendiéndose en todas direcciones hasta donde su vista llegaba. La castaña intentó abrirla, para saber si era real, pero fue inútil.

Se tumbó de nuevo en la redonda y gigantesca cama y apretó los ojos con toda su fuerza para no llorar… Maldito lugar… ¿Por qué tenía que ser bonito y cómodo? ¿Por qué no la pudieron tirar en una asquerosa mazmorra?... Si lo hubieran hecho, su primer pensamiento sería escapar, y no darse un baño de burbujas. Cerró los ojos un momento para dejar de pensar. Quería morir. ¡Estaban en guerra por Merlín! ¿Por qué todos los otros podían morir y ella no?...

El tercer _¡Plop!_ de la mañana la tomó desprevenida, y lo primero que pensó, fue que una charola flotante se le acercaba, hasta que la voz de Linneo se hizo presente: - Le traje un poco de cereal; fruta con miel y granola; huevos con jamón y por si no le gustan, huevos con tocino; enchiladas; hot cakes; café y unos panquecitos. –

Hermione no lo escuchaba, sólo miraba la charola intentando no verse muy desesperada por comer. Cuando por fin el elfo acomodó la comida en la mesita del café, la chica se llevó todo lo que pudo a la boca. A decir verdad, no se fijaba mucho en qué era lo que comía, sino que al fin probaba bocado desde hace… ¿Cuánto? Había perdido la noción del tiempo, podían haber sido horas, o días…

- ¿La señorita va a querer que le prepare el baño mientras come? – Le preguntó Linneo sonriendo.

- Ehm… Si, Gbfacias Luignnetzo – Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la castaña al tener la boca atiborrada de comida, al más puro estilo de Ron …

Ron…

¿Cómo estaría? ¿Y Harry? ¿Pensarían que estaba muerta? ¿Ya les había dicho Malfoy que la tenía secuestrada? La angustia la invadió de nuevo. ¿Cómo alertar a los chicos para que no hicieran ninguna tontería? …

Y, antes, ¿Por qué mierda Malfoy no la había matado? ¿Qué podría querer de ella?... ¿Información? Era posible… ¿Un rehén? Tal vez pensaba que si Harry se enteraba que estaba presa vendría por ella, se sacudió un escalofrío… ¿Voldemort estaría tras de todo esto?... Eso era obvio… ¿Lo vería pronto? Hermione se estremeció otra vez ante la idea de ver a aquél maniaco…

Dejó la comida a un lado, sorprendiéndose de que casi se había terminado todo, y se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo sin otro propósito que preocuparse por sus amigos…

- Puede meterse a bañar cuando quiera señorita –

Hermione se movió en automático al escuchar la voz del elfo. Se dirigió al baño, se quitó la ropa, abrió todos los grifos y se sumergió en la bañera/piscina, intentando borrar todo rastro de sentimientos de su mente… Iba a enfrentar a Malfoy con las ideas despejadas, sin terror, enfocada en su único propósito… Escapar…

Cuando Draco Malfoy cruzó la puerta del cuarto de la castaña, ésta le esperaba sentada frente a la mesa del café, con el cabello goteándole en la pijama de estrellas que usaba.

- Buenas noches Malfoy – Saludó ella, e hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole al hombre que se sentara en el asiento opuesto.

- Buenas Noches Granger – Sonrió el rubio con sarcasmo en la voz, y tomó la taza con cuidado y lentamente la vació en la alfombra. Hermione apretó los dientes, pero no hizo comentario al respecto. En cambio, expuso su demanda:

- Tengo unas cuantas preguntas – Le dijo a Malfoy, quien alzó la ceja.

- ¡Qué casualidad! Yo también –

- Bueno, asumo que las tuyas son fáciles… ¿qué te parece si te las contesto todas de una vez? – Propuso subiendo un poco el tono – "No sé", a todo lo que quieras preguntar Malfoy, "no tengo ni puta idea" –

- Tut, Tut, Granger – la reprimió el rubio – ésa no es manera de hablarle a tu captor… ¿Qué pasó con los modales? –

- ¿En qué categoría de modales entra secuestrar a alguien? – Inquirió furiosa, subiendo aún más el tono.

- Vamos a hacer un trato.- Dijo él ignorando éste comentario. - Yo te pregunto dos cosas, y si las contestas como quiero, tienes derecho a preguntar una. –

- ¿Vas a contestar con la verdad? – Inquirió ella entrecerrando los ojos.

- Si tú lo haces, tal vez – Se encogió de hombros su interlocutor.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que confíe en ti? - Bufó Hermione con sorna.

- No pierdes nada con intentarlo – Aseguró el rubio mostrando su sonrisa burlona de medio lado.

- ¿Te gusta esto Malfoy? ¿Te hace sentir importante? - Espetó enojada. Le molestaba sobremanera que el idiota frente a ella actuara como si nada, y también le molestaba que ella no pudiera... ¡Estúpida serpiente! –

- ¿Ésa es tu primera pregunta, leona? –

Hermione suspiró derrotada, y Draco sonrió a sus anchas, la chica se dio cuenta de que siempre que le sonreía, su expresión se volvía más amenazante. Los jugos de su estómago hirvieron más... ¿Cómo erap osible que con cada palabra que pronunciara la enojara más? ¿Hasta cuánto podría enojarse?... No recordaba haber estado nunca tan furiosa como ahora. Furiosa, porque tenía que seguirle el juego a aquél psicópata.

- Bien. – Confirmó ella, y al instante, Malfoy hizo su primera pregunta.

- ¿Dónde está el cuartel general de la orden del fénix? –

Hermione rodó los ojos, se esperaba algo así, ¿Acaso Malfoy era tan estúpido que pensaba que le diría?... Justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle eso, su boca se abrió sola y dijo:

- El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix se encuentra en el No. 12 de Grimmauld Place -

Horrorizada se tapó la boca y tiró la taza al suelo, donde se hizo añicos. Alzó la vista hacia Malfoy y éste se echó unos milímetros para atrás y llevó la mano a su varita, esperando que ella le atacara, pero lo único que la castaña hizo, fue soltarse a llorar. Eso era todo. Todo lo que tenía a su favor, era la información. Lo único que podía salvarla era que siguieran necesitando su cooperación. Y ahora, la tenían... ¡Estúpida Hermione! ¡Mil veces estúpida!

Le importaba poco que él la viera, todo se estaba yendo al carajo de cualquier forma, Voldemort iba a ganar por su culpa… ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenua y comer de lo que le daba Malfoy? Sólo porque un elfo doméstico simpaticón se lo traía no quería decir que fuera seguro… ¡Estúpida!

Hermione recogió sus piernas y las tomó con los brazos para esconder la cara y seguir llorando. Nada de lo que hiciera iba a salvarla ahora, ni a ella, ni a Ron, o a Harry, o a Ginny, o a nadie… ella iba a ser la causa de que un ataque sorpresa acabara con sus vidas…

Todo el abuso emocional al que se había visto sometida, la golpeó como mil hipogrifos. Siguió llorando hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de brotar, no supo cuánto pasó, y lo le interesaba, con los ojos rojos, y los sentimientos a flor de piel, se atrevió a alzar un poco la cara para comprobar que Malfoy seguía ahí plantado, a penas se había movido, ya no sonreía, pero tampoco se veía alarmado, se veía… indiferente…

Lo examinó un momento, su cara pálida, sus ojos de acero, el cabello platino, y lo odió, odió todo lo que tuviera que ver con él. Casi comienza a gritarle de nuevo, mas no lo hizo, no valía la pena gritarle… Aunque sí le iba a dejar unos cuantos puntos claros:

- Eres una porquería de ser humano. ¿Querías la verdad?- Le dijo, y con cada palabra que pronunciaba su voz pasaba de los sollozos a la pura y avasallante ira. - No hay esperanza para ti, tu alma está demasiado putrefacta, no tienes nada por dentro que valga la pena salvar. Y puedes hacer lo que quieras ahora, puedes hacerme hablar hasta ya no tener saliva Malfoy, pero no vas a ganar, y aún si lo haces, recuerda que los remedos de ser humano como tú tienen un destino… Terminar sus días lenta y dolorosamente ahogándose en sus lágrimas y escuchando las voces de todas las personas a las que le hicieron daño, suplicándole a la nada que los libere de la tortura de seguir vivo, porque cada respiración dolerá más que la anterior, y desearás nunca haber nacido. –

Malfoy seguía con la misma cara, era como si no hubiera dicho nada. Pero ella creía que le había dolido,_ tenía_ que haberle dolido, aunque fuera sólo para que sufriera una mínima parte de lo que ella lo hacía… Cuando él notó que ella había terminado de hablar, volvió a abrir la boca. Las palabras sonaron monótonas y sin vida cuando formuló su siguiente pregunta:

- ¿Quién dirige la orden del fénix? -

El orgullo y la rabia de Hermione renacieron con más fuerza que nunca. Alzó la cabeza todo lo que pudo, se limpió las lágrimas con la manga y dejó que el veritaserum hablara por ella:

- Kingsley es el líder oficial desde que Dumbledore murió – El veritaserum hizo una pausa, y ella agregó - Gracias a ti. – El rubio siguió como si no la hubiera escuchado.

- ¿Cuántos la conforman? –

- No estoy segura, sólo he visto a la mitad de ellos –

- Necesito los nombres – Dijo Malfoy con la misma voz, y agitó su varita para aparecer una vuelapluma y un pedazo de pergamino. Hermione le dijo todos los nombres que recordó. Cada que mencionaba a alguien querido para ella, su máscara de frialdad se caía, la Profesora McGonagall, Los Weasley, Andrómeda Tonks, Aberforth Dumbledore, La Sra. Rosmerta, Hagrid… todos iban a morir por su culpa… Apretó todo su ser para contener las lágrimas, no iba a darle el gusto a Malfoy, otra vez…

Al acabar la lista el rubio clavó sus orbes grises en ella, por unos minutos mantuvieron una intensa guerra de miradas.

- Tu turno Granger – Dijo él secamente apartando por fin la vista.

La chica parpadeó confusa, segundos después se acordó que habían hecho un "trato". Continuó conteniendo el enojo que bullía en su sangre ante su cinismo y se tomó su tiempo para formular la primera pregunta, de modo que Malfoy no pudiera evadirla.

- ¿La ventana es real? – Inquirió al fin. Draco se mostró sorprendido con la pregunta, sin embargo contestó con un escueto asentimiento.

Otros minutos de silencio antecedieron a su segunda y última pregunta. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, pues no encontraba forma de preguntar aquello sin preguntarlo realmente. Al final, suspiró entre dientes y la preguntó tal cual era:

- ¿Harry y Ron saben dónde estoy? –

En ésta ocasión, Draco negó con la cabeza y sin esperar nada más, se levantó con elegancia y salió del cuarto, antes de que cerrara la puerta, Hermione alcanzó ver un pasillo con revestimiento de madera y el inicio de unas escaleras. Escuchó atenta hasta que la puerta hizo _¡clic!_ Y los pasos del rubio se alejaron.

La mente de la chica siguió divagando. Imágenes de toda la gente que acababa de traicionar ocupaban su mente…

La profesora McGonagall reprimiéndole en su primer año en Hogwarts, frente al nockeado troll de las montañas, y Harry y Ron sonriendo sorprendidos…

_"No cualquier estudiante logra derribar a un troll de las montañas"_

Harry hablando pársel frente a toda la escuela en el club de duelo del segundo año…

_"¿Por qué no nos dijiste que hablabas pársel?"_

_"Porque no sabía"_

Ron, el profesor Lupin y ella reanimando a Harry en el vagón cuando entraron los dementores al vagón en su tercer año…

_"¡Harry te desmayaste!"_

_"No le digas a nadie"_

Ginny ayudándole a escoger un vestido para el baile de cuarto año…

_"No sé por qué me invitaría al baile… es decir, era obvio que me caía mal.. Lo odiaba por interrumpir la paz en la biblioteca"_

_"Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen… hay una fina línea entre en amor y el odio"_

Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Harry y ella aplastados en la cabina de teléfonos de la entrada del ministerio…

_"Alguien marque 62442"_

_"¡Mira que guay! ¡Ronald Weasley, misión de rescate!"_

Ron limpiando sus lágrimas y tomándole la mano en el funeral de Dumbledore…

_"Todo va a estar bien Herms"_

Ron y ella bailando en la boda de Bill y Fleur…

_"Te quiero"_

_"Y yo a ti"_

Hermione comenzó a llorar de nuevo, le dolía, dolía la impotencia, la conciencia, el amor propio, las muñecas… todo dolía… Y por culpa de Malfoy…

Malfoy… tan sólo el nombre le causaba náuseas…

Miró por la ventana, la luna estaba justo sobre el cielo, ya era bastante tarde, y estaba exhausta.

"Bueno" pensó acostándose en su cama "Ginny está equivocada. No existe una fina línea entre el amor y el odio… Me comería los dedos de pies y manos antes de amar a ese bastardo…"

Con ése pensamiento en mente, Hermione se durmió…

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Muy corto? ¿Muy dramático? ¿Odian al elfo? ¿Odian a Draco? ;D jaja en éste cap sí me cayó muy mal :D**

**En fin, como ya dije, espero sus Reviews :D**

**K's**

**H**


	3. Infierno

**¡Gente fickera! :D**

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza! :( Yo tenía un plan de pasarme las vacaciones frente a la computadora escribiendo fics :D pero mi madre y mis amigos no me dejaron... Pero he vuelto! :D feliz como una lombriz y anunciándoles que mañana es mi cumple jajaja así que espero muuuchos reviews :D**

**ammm... y hablando de reviews, quiero jugar un poco con ustedes, para que participen más en el fic y eso :D... Se han dado cuenta de que cada capi está coronado por una frase... bueno, pues si saben quién dijo ésa frase, pueden escoger una palabra, la que ustedes quieran, para que la ponga en el próximo capítulo... nada más nada de groserías demasiado vulgares ok? :D**

**Y sigo recibiendo ideas para la portada del fic :D**

**Ahora sí, después de tanto blah blah blah los dejo leer :D**

**H**

* * *

**_El Infierno_**

_~ Todos tenemos dentro el cielo y el infierno ~_

* * *

En medio de la somnolencia característica de la madrugada, Hermione sintió un cuerpo entrando a su habitación, de haber estado en condiciones anímicas y físicas normales, habría saltado de la cama con varita en mano y un hechizo en la punta de la lengua, sin embrago, aunque su mente estaba en estado de alerta, su baja moral y la falta de arma, la hizo quedarse en cama y hacerse la dormida.

Atenta, escuchó los pasos recorrer la habitación y abrir la puerta del baño, escuchó también las llaves de la bañera girando y el agua fluyendo. Una sensación anti-clímax le recorrió el cuerpo, rápidamente sustituida por sorpresa y un poco de enojo al escuchar el contento suspiro de cierto rubio al entrar al agua. ¿Qué tan retorcido era aquello?

Sin detenerse a pensar por qué lo hacía, se levantó de la cama maldiciendo a su colchón cada vez que rechinaba y esperando que esto no alertara al hurón en la tina. Al tocar el suelo, se deslizó cuidadosa hacia la puerta del baño. Cuando llegó a ella, pegó su oreja a la madera, intentando escuchar algo más que el agua corriendo…

Súbitamente, la fuerza de la puerta al abrirse mandó a Hermione gritando al suelo. Al levantar la vista, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Draco Malfoy se encontraba ante ella con la característica mueca de autosuficiencia plasmada en su cara.

- Es de mala educación espiar a la gente, Granger – Le dijo haciendo contacto visual, no era algo difícil, pues ella seguía tirada en la alfombra -¿Tu madre no te lo dijo? -

Hermione le iba a dedicar una mirada molesta, pero al enfocar la vista en el cuerpo de Malfoy sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados. Su torso tenía tantas cicatrices como la cara de Moody, de la rodilla derecha, aún salía un hilo de sangre y su cara tenía varios moretones, que a pesar de estar curándose rápido le daban un aspecto deplorable.

- ¡¿Qué sucedió contigo? - Las palabras alarmadas salieron de su boca sin pensarlo, se maldijo al instante, pero no lo había podido evitar. El hurón sin embargo, se encargó de que recordara con quién estaba tratando cuando, ensanchando la sonrisa burlona, le preguntó:

- ¿Preocupada Granger? -

- Muchísimo - Dijo ella rodando los ojos y poniéndose de pie.

- Tu sarcasmo me mata - Contestó Draco llevándose la mano al pecho haciéndose el ofendido.

- Ojalá - Dicho esto. La prisionera se metió en la cama y se tapó con las sábanas hasta el nacimiento del cabello.

Acomodándose en la otomana que se trasformó en una pequeña cama individual, el chico conjuró algunas sábanas, el hechizo que dejaba a Hermione dentro del perímetro de su cama y un vaso con agua. Antes de cerrar los ojos, susurró:

- Buenas noches, Leona -

Hermione reprimió el impulso de sugerirle por dónde podía meterse sus buenas noches y se contentó con imaginar toda clase de sufrimientos que le haría pasar cuando saliera de ahí… si es que salía… Se revolvió un poco en la cama, pensando a veces en sus amigos, y a veces en sí misma, en el lío en el que se encontraba... Inconscientemente también pensaba en Malfoy. No era el porqué de sus heridas, pues era algo obvio, sino el cómo, lo que le intrigaba.

- ¿Malfoy? - Susurró al fin. Su curiosidad insana dominándola.

- ¿Hmn? - Fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

- Ya en serio ¿Qué te ocurrió? - Preguntó.

- No te incumbe - Respondió él después de un silencio más o menos largo. Hermione estaba preparada para algo así, sabía que no era probable que le contara nada, pero con una sonrisa traviesa, imaginó que si lo molestaba lo suficiente se iría a dormir a otro lado.

- Puede que sí, puede que no - Canturreó con la voz un poco más alta.

- Ya duérmete Granger -

- No. - Dijo decidida. Cuando el chico no contestó, Hermione arremetió de nuevo. - Cuéntame qué te pasó -

- No. Duérmete - La instó Draco con tono duro.

- ¿Por qué no me quieres decir? -

- ¿Por qué no te duermes? -

- No sería una buena sabelotodo si no lo supiera todo - Apuntó incorporándose en la cama, para mirar el bulto que era Malfoy.

- Patético - Dijo él sin moverse y el silencio se apoderó del lugar una vez más. Hermione esperó a que la respiración de su captor se regularizara un poco y volvió a susurrar: "¿Malfoy?". Quien al oír su nombre, ésta vez sí que se movió, pateando las sábanas de su improvisada cama y mirándola con rabia.

- ¿Qué? - Espetó.

- Cuéntame - Pidió.

- ¡Duérmete! - Le gritó Draco.

- ¡Cuéntame! - Gritó la chica en respuesta, con una sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios. Estaba disfrutando aquello.

- Estás empezando a molestarme - Le advirtió el rubio.

- ¿A penas? - Sonrió Hermione mientras él rodó los ojos e hizo ademán de volver a acomodarse en la otomana. Se paró en seco cuando la castaña volvió a romper el silencio con ésa vocecita fastidiosa de niña berrinchuda - Vaaaaamos Maaaaalfoy Cueeeentameeeee-

Draco se levantó, tomó su varita y traspasó sin problemas la barrera de la cama. Sus ojos parecían de acero, cuando apuntó a la garganta de la chica, que tragó despacio, con el miedo y la sorpresa poniéndole la carne de gallina.

- _Silencius_ - Dijo él. Y durmió como un bebé el resto de la madrugada, a pesar de que Hermione intentaba gritarle un millón de maldiciones...

Se levantó al medio día a juzgar, de nuevo, por la posición del sol en su ventana. Miró a su al rededor perezosamente asegurándose que Malfoy ya no estuviera por ahí y sintiéndose estúpida, vocalizó un poco. Aliviada de tener su voz de regreso, y sonriendo un poco ante los eventos de horas antes, se dirigió al baño.

Ignorando la enorme bañera, abrió la llave de la ducha. Era algo que siempre le había relajado, le gustaba cómo se sentían las gotas al caer en su espalda, y le gustaba el sonido cuando éstas chocaban con el suelo. Necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos, que volvían a ser oscuros y deprimentes. Abrazada a sí misma, se fue escurriendo por la pared hasta llegar al suelo de la ducha, y ahí descargó su arsenal de lágrimas nuevamente. Pero le dolía, literalmente le dolía llorar. Sus ojos hinchados le suplicaban que dejarla de hacerlo, su pecho no podía seguir hipando de ésa manera y su garganta estaba terriblemente irritada de tantas veces que Hermione había intentado "tragarse" el nudo que en ella había… Enterró la cara en las manos, tranquilizándose, y a medida que el agua se enfriaba, también lo hacían sus pensamientos. Tenía que dejar de ser tan patética y autocompasiva, esto ya no se trataba sólo de ella, ni de que estuviera secuestrada., vamos, ni siquiera de Horcruxes o Voldemort. Se trataba de ayudar a sus amigos, de protegerlos de lo que ella había causado...

Al salir del baño, observó en el espejo su reflejo como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Estaba más flaca, por la falta de alimento, pues atiborrarse de comida en un día no sustituye sabe Merlín cuántas horas de ayuno. Tenía los ojos hechos una piltrafa, estaban hinchados y surcados por unas profundas ojeras. Sacudió su melena un poco, e hizo una mueca de disgusto al encontrarla más enmarañada y opaca que de costumbre. Suspiró hondo y apartó la vista de la atroz criatura.

Abriendo la puerta del baño, se encontró con Linneo esperando con las orejas gachas.

- Buenos Días Señorita Granger – Saludó el Elfo, un poco más decaído que la última vez que lo vio. Hermione se sintió mal, a decir verdad, no lo había culpado del nefasto asunto del veritaserum, pero en su interior no podía evitar pensar que de no haber sido por él, el asunto no hubiera sido tan catastrófico, pues Malfoy sabía que si él le ofrecía comida, se lo hubiera pensado dos veces, e incluso no hubiera probado bocado. Pero viniendo de un elfo, y en el estado vulnerable en el que estaba, era obvio que se atragantaría como lo hizo. Tuvo que reconocer, muy a su pesar, que el hurón botador era más o menos inteligente…

- ¿Qué le gustaría desayunar? – Habló el elfo nuevamente.

- Nada, Linneo, Gracias – Contestó la castaña lo más amable que pudo. Linneo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Lo lamento Señorita, tengo órdenes de subirle la comida aunque usted no quiera –

Hermione casi lo fulmina con la mirada antes de responder: - Bien, tráeme un... Tazón de cereal con jugo de naranja–

El elfo escondió muy bien su cara de sorpresa y le dirigió una pequeñísima reverencia. - En seguida señorita – Dijo, y con un _¡Plop!_ desapareció.

Bien, si iba a poner en marcha su plan de no comer nada más hasta estar segura de alguna forma que no habría pociones de la verdad en sus alimentos, tendría que pedir cosas que le disgustaran tanto que no pudiera ni acercarse.

Sabía que llegaría un punto en el que comería cualquier cosa sólo por mantenerse viva, pero no planeaba que el instinto de supervivencia le ganara. En realidad, también confiaba en que Malfoy necesitaba de su información, y que no dejaría morir de hambre a su mejor fuente. Sin mencionar que era la mejor amiga de "Potter", lo que la hacía todavía un mejor rehén. "No puede deshacerse de mí… todavía" se repetía la chica, deseando con toda el alma que así fuera.

- Buen provecho señorita – Se despidió el elfo después de traer el cereal y el bote de jugo. Hermione no se lo pensó dos veces, por que si lo hacía probablemente se comería el cereal.

Después de arruinar su desayuno, se instaló en la cama a leer uno de los libros que encontró en el ropero, intentando evitar que el enojo que sentía porque Malfoy hubiera estado en su casa y hubiera husmeado en sus libreros arruinara la experiencia de leer "El retrato de Dorian Gray" _otra vez. _De cuando en cuando, (y éstos momentos coincidían con los gruñidos de su estómago) le echaba un vistazo a su pobre y arruinado cereal. Y hubo un momento en el que se preguntó si de verdad sabría tan mal.

Afortunada, o desafortunadamente para ella, en el momento en el que se decantaba por probarlo, Malfoy hizo una gran entrada al lugar.

- ¡Maldita sea Granger! – Le gritó azotando la puerta tras él.

- Buenos días a ti también Hurón – Respondió ella, levantando la vista de su lectura unos segundos para reconocer su presencia. Si ella estaba en lo cierto, y casi siempre lo estaba, Malfoy ya se había dado cuenta de su plan y venía a hacerle un berrinche.

- Come –

Hmm. Eso había sido rápido. Hermione había pensado que habría más gritos y argumentos antes de esto. Sea como fuere, tenía la respuesta:

- No –

El chico caminó lentamente hacia ella diciendo: - No estoy para tus juegos. Come o te voy a obligar a comer. – En sus ojos había un destello de frustración total. No se veía nada controlado, como otras veces, se veía… mal. Pero mal de verdad, algo demasiado profundo. La prisionera no podía poner el dedo en lo que era, pero en definitiva, no era bueno para ella, porque al parecer, lo que le estuviera pasando al hurón, afectaba directamente en cómo la trataba a ella.

- Eso quiero verlo Malfoy – Le dijo. Pues no era momento de echarse para atrás con su plan. Lo llevaría hasta las últimas consecuencias. Seguía confiando en que Malfoy no le haría nada demasiado malo, pues era un rehén muy importante. Tratando de no rodarse los ojos a sí misma por éste despliegue de presuntuosidad, apenas tuvo tiempo de ahogar un grito cuando escuchó al rubio susurrar una maldición imperdonable en su dirección.

- _Imperio_ –

La sensación de placentero vacío en su cabeza no se hizo esperar, y obediente tomó la bandeja de su desayuno y sirvió en un vaso el jugo de naranja restante, estaba a punto de darle un trago cuando, tan pronto como llegó, el efecto de la maldición se desvaneció.

Estaba meneando su cabeza confundida, y cuando por fin enfocó en algo la mirada, lo que vio la dejó perpleja y entretenida: El hurón tenía la varita en la mano y la miraba confuso, como si no se hubiera esperado aquello, entonces, razonó Hermione, no había removido la maldición por voluntad propia. Su sonrisa se ensanchó e iba a burlarse un poco de él, pero fue más rápido, un rayo de luz blanca le dio de lleno en el pecho y con una sacudida brutal, Hermione fue a dar contra su cama. Dirigió una mirada cargada de odio hacia el rubio, que con otro portazo, salía de la habitación.

Temblando por la sorpresa y el enojo del hechizo de Malfoy, bueno, de los dos hechizos de Malfoy, retomó su posición de lectura,y a pesar de no poner mucha atención a lo que hacía, una frase seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza:_ "Las cosas de las que uno está totalmente seguro nunca son ciertas"._

Ella estaba segura, absolutamente segura, de que Malfoy era un mounstro con corazón de acero y nada de escrúpulos… estaba segura de que nunca dejaría de ser un gusano y por eso lo odiaba… ¿Sería posible que Malfoy fuera algo más que eso? ¿Debía dejarse engañar por su aparente vulnerabilidad? ¿Qué pasaba entonces con su plan?

Tal vez… (y la idea le hacía estremecer) sólo tal vez, Malfoy era un ser humano como todos… y como todos, llevaba por dentro un cielo, y un infierno, y ella ya conocía el infierno... ¿Podría darle un giro a la actitud de Malfoy? Sin duda, eso ayudaría a sus planes de escape... Bien, nada perdía con intentarlo...

* * *

**Sé que es corto comparado con lo que suelo hacer, pero me gustó éste momento para dejarlo en suspenso jajaja :D**

**Sólo me queda agradecer sus reviews del capi pasado: **

**AbytutisCM, Astorya, Sabaana, Julie, madelinedarkgirl, MQserah, Nanis88arg, otk . chn , Auxi . Batchinson, Serena (puedo dejarlo así? esque está muy largo tu nick :D), Libete... gracias chicas de verdad :D (todas son chicas cierto?) Hacen mi día y me animan a continuar :D**

**Besos**

**H**

**Ah! y FELICES JUEGOS OLÍMPICOS :D jajaja los amo :D**


	4. Intenciones

**Bueno, he regresado, no tengo mucho que decir la verdad, sólo lo de siempre, que lamento la demora, que tengo una buena excusa y que espero que sigan leyendo a pesar de mis lagunas de tiempo asquerosas :D**

**Estoy un poco emo hoy así que los dejaré leer ahora... **

* * *

_**Las Intenciones**_

* * *

_~ "Las buenas intenciones tienen la fatalidad de que siempre decidimos realizarlas demasiado tarde" ~_

* * *

Draco Malfoy cruzó el pasillo hecho una furia, las ventanas estallaban a su paso y el pulido suelo de madera se incendiaba tras él. Llegó a la sala de estar dispuesto a acabar con el lugar y lo habría hecho si no fuera por Blaise Zabini, quien salió de la nada, lo tacleó y le quitó su varita. Lo retuvo en el suelo y con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz le dió un puñetazo. Ambos chicos gritaron de dolor.

- ¿Que coño fué eso Zabini? - Inquirió furioso el agredido intentando ponerse en pie. Blaise se apartó lentamente, esperando por si al rubio le daba por volver a expresar su enojo reduciendo la casa a astillas.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo Malfoy... ¿Quieres calmarte? - Al ver que lo hacía, el moreno se apartó del todo y le dio la espalda encendiendo la chimenea, pues ahí hacía un frío congelante. - ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó en voz baja, con los ojos fijos las llamas, frotando ausente su puño ensangrentado.

- ¿Qué no ocurre? - Respondió Draco en tono sombrío, mirándose en el reflejo de la ventana y pasando las yemas de sus dedos ahí donde el puño de su mejor amigo había impactado su cara.

- No ganas nada destruyendo la casa - Le comentó Blaise, sacando la varita para curarse.

- Gano la expresión de mis sentimientos - dijo el otro encogiéndose de hombros y recogiendo su propia varita del suelo.

- Desde cuándo un Malfoy expresa sus sentimientos? - Preguntó Blaise divertido. - Deja, ya lo hago yo, sin un espejo podrías acabar de desfigurar esa carita de muñeca que tienes - Añadió sonriendo un poco y en un susurro cerró la herida de Draco.

- Desde que nos vamos a ir al carajo no importa lo que hagamos - Contestó éste - Gracias - Murmuró cuando su amigo hubo acabado.

- Al carajo... ¿o al infierno? -

- Da lo mismo -

Ambos chicos se sentaron. Blaise se extendió en un sofá individual y Draco decidió acostarse en el más grande.

- Al menos ahí podría verla de nuevo - Habló el moreno, de su rostro había desaparecido todo rastro de diversión.

- Ella no irá al... - Intentó consolarlo Draco, pero fue interrumpido casi al instante.

- Todos vamos a acabar en el mismo maldito y podrido lugar... Todos hemos hecho las mismas cosas - Sus palabras delataban un enojo y tristeza demasiado profundos.

- La obligaron a hacer las mismas cosas que a nosotros nos obligaron a hacer. - Insistía Draco. No sabía bien si para consolar a Blaise o porque no quería imaginarse a Pansy sufriendo más, donde quiera que estuviera.

- ¿Nos obligaron? - El chico sonrió sin alegría.

- ¡Hubiéramos muerto si no...! -

- ¿Y Que? Habríamos muerto limpios, orgullosos, rebeldes, como verdaderas serpientes... Ahora sé que es mejor la muerte antes que toda esta basura de guerra -

El mini-discurso habría impresionado a Draco de no ser por que lo había escuchado muchas veces y se había cansado de decirle que tal vez para él aquello hubiera sido bueno, pero no para su madre, a quién hubieran despellejado viva o cosas peores.

Pero no quería escuchar, estaba empecinado en culparse por haber sido un "cobarde" y por haberse tatuado la marca en el antebrazo... Ahora, también se culpaba por la muerte de Pansy, y eso había sido más de lo que Draco quería escuchar, por ello se había ido a dormir al cuarto de Granger y santo remedio, hasta que la leona despertó... Sin embargo, sabía que Blaise estaba hecho una costra de lo que había sido y sentía que era su deber como mejor amigo mantenerlo lo menos deprimido que pudiera.

- ¿Serpientes limpias? - Inquirió pues, el rubio, determinado a sacar a su compañero de aquél tema ponzoñoso.

- Bien, quita la limpieza de la frase, pero el orgullo y la rebeldía... -

- No sirven de nada esas tonterías bajo la tierra. - le cortó. - Y aunque llegáramos limpios, nos ensuciaríamos sin remedio. -

El esbozo de una sonrisa se asomó en la cara de Blaise, pero no llegó a concretarse. De todas formas cambió de tema.

- ¿Me vas a decir lo que pasó con la leona o no? -

Draco se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando cuál sería la mejor forma de explicarlo.

- No pude... - Comenzó, y se detuvo a pensar sus siguientes palabras. Antes de que abriera la boca de nuevo, la burlona voz de su amigo se hizo presente.

- ¿No pudiste? - Le miraba con una cara pícara y entendió de inmediato lo que estaba implicando. Se alegró, no tanto por la broma mal gusto, sino porque era la primera vez desde Pansy que le veía esa expresión.

- No seas animal... - Le recriminó con una sonrisa - La maldición simplemente no se quedó donde debía...-

- Y con maldición te refieres a... - Dijo Blaise siguiendo son su chiste.

- A un _imperius _pedazo de Goyle-

- ¿Rompió una imperdonable?... Va a ser que sí es la mejor bruja de la era... - Murmuró impresionado el moreno. Draco menó la cabeza.

- Yo la rompí... O bueno, eso creo, mi varita dejó de funcionar... No sé cómo explicarlo -

- Oh... ¿Por éso el ataque? - Comprendió el chico. - ¿No crees que fue una ligera sobre reacción? - Le preguntó señalando la puerta, o más bien lo que quedaba de ella y el quemado pasillo más allá.

- Ya estamos hasta el cuello de mierda para que ahora también la magia decida ponerse en mi contra - Respondió el heredero de los Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros. - Ya lo arreglaré -

- Tu mismo te pusiste en tu contra... Desde lo de... Bueno, todos hemos sido muy idiotas últimamente. -

Draco le miró con cara de "¿no me digas?" mas no hizo comentario alguno al respecto, se limitó a murmurar:

- Sólo quiero... - pero no terminó la frase.

- ¿Que su muerte haya valido la pena? - Sugirió su mejor amigo. Él asintió. Y se quedaron en silencio un rato más, esperando que Linneo les preguntara por qué no habían ido a desayunar y les trajera bocadillos hasta ahí. Éste detalle le recordó a Draco que su prisionera aún no había comido nada y suspiró resignado, ya comería, y si no lo hacía, mandaría a alguien que la obligara, ya que él, al parecer, no podía.

* * *

Hermione se sorprendió de no haber sido molestada por Malfoy a la hora de la comida. Aunque había tenido que lidiar con el elfo y convencerlo de que ésta vez estaba pidiendo algo que sí se comería, y que a ella le gustaban muchísimo los caracoles hervidos.

- De verdad – le había dicho a la criatura – tengo un antojo terrible de ellos. –

Por supuesto, Linneo no se la había tragado y le había subido un pollo entero para ella sola. En su desesperación, la chica le dijo al aelfo que con ése pollo había traído su muerte. Al instante lo lamentó, pero ya estaba hecho. Sin embargo, la criatura, aunque se veía dolida, sólo contestó que era su deber servir al amo Zabini.

Los dos, Hermione y Linneo habían abierto los ojos sorprendidos, el último buscó de inmediato algún objeto para castigarse, pero ella lo sujetó firmemente hasta que con un sonoro _¡plop! _se desvaneció dejándola con las manos al rededor de un montón de aire.

Cuando Linneo desapareció, se puso a darle algunas vueltas al asunto de que el elfo, y por consiguiente la casa eran de Zabini. Lo dejó de lado casi al instante, pues en realidad no importaba de quién fuera la casa. Sólo importaba salir de ella. Y para salir de ella, tenía que dejar de mirar aquél pollo. Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, tomó la bandeja y tiró el pollo a la bañera y la guarnición al inodoro. Abrió las llaves y jaló la palanca y se sentó a escuchar el sonido de su estómago.

Lo único que la ponía de un poco mejor humor, es que había fastidiado tanto al hurón por romper su maldición, (eso se seguía diciendo, para darse ánimos, pero sabía que de ninguna manera había sido ella) que no se había parado ahí en todo el día y esperaba que por la noche la cosa siguiera igual...

Como se dio cuenta más tarde, después de otra escena con Linneo por culpa de la cena para ser exactos, de que aquél deseo había sido igual de inútil que pedirle peras al olmo, pues el asqueroso y petulante rubio entró con la actitud bastarda de siempre.

- Veo que has decidido morirte de hambre Granger - Le dijo, arrastrando como siempre sus palabras sin otro propósito que hacerle la vida miserable. - Y ahora tampoco hablas - Observó muy hábilmente el hurón botador cuando Hermione no le respondió.

No hablaría, no comería, se limitaría a sus libros y dejaría que Draco Malfoy viniera a ella.

* * *

- Vaya ¿no dejas de ser una rata de biblioteca ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello verdad? -

Se ganó una mirada mordaz con su comentario, pero nada más. Y él chico se estaba comenzando a desesperar. Toda la calma que había intentado reunir antes de entrar a aquél endemoniado cuarto se iba por el caño.

- Bueno, si yo lo hubiera planeado no hubiera salido mejor. - Dijo de repente, deseando que su plan funcionara. - Te vas a matar solita, lenta y dolorosamente. ¿Qué más puede uno pedir? -

Vio cómo la duda se asomaba en la cara de la leona, pero fue tan fugaz que bien podría haberlo imaginado. La única reacción comprobable que obtuvo, fue que dobló la página por donde iba, puso el libro en su mesita de noche y se cubrió hasta el cabello con las sábanas.

Draco se guardó de suspirar. ¿Cómo mantenías viva a una testaruda Griffindor sin decirle que le estabas ayudando? Lo mejor sería consultarlo con la almohada, porque estaba agotado y sobretodo, porque su prisionera había apagado la luz y no quería pelearse con ella en aquellos momentos.

Se acostó en su transformada otomana y puso los hechizos precisos en la jaula de la leona, como le gustaba llamar a la cama y le sonrió al techo. ¿Él, Draco Malfoy no quería pelear con ella Hermione Granger? "Vaya si la guerra nos ha vuelto a todos unos blandengues" pensó "pronto estaremos besando el suelo por donde pisan nuestros prisioneros".

* * *

Se encontraba en el salón principal de su casa, de Malfoy Manor, y veía cómo el Señor Tenebroso se movía de un lado a otro lentamente, con Nagini tras él, envuelta en su escudo mágico. De pronto, un rayo de luz verde le dio en la cara a Dave Gilbert y su cuerpo sin vida cayó con un golpe seco. Nadie se movió. Nadie podía. Los tenía a todos bajo un hechizo de inmovilidad. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a Milicent Bulstrode, sabía que de haber podido estaría temblando como una hoja. Y no era para menos, el Lord estaba furioso, más que furioso, estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Aún más.

Alguien, y Draco lo maldecía cada que podía, le había hecho enfadar hasta límites insospechables. Algo muy gordo había pasado, y le afectaba, vaya que si. Le afectaba tanto, que ahora matar a sus seguidores era un deporte para él aún más importante que el de matar a sus enemigos.

Le había dado la manía de hacer ésto cada que había una reunión. Cuando ésta terminaba, les daba a todos cinco segundos para correr y luego los inmovilizaba. Se paseaba por el salón, aparentemente distraído con sus pensamientos, y cuando menos te lo esperabas, alguien moría.

Sin duda era un movimiento estúpido ése de matar a tus seguidores, pero ¿cuándo había sido inteligente el lord? Y que quede claro, hablamos de inteligencia emocional, no de su inteligencia fría y negra.

Draco perdió el equilibrio cuando el hechizo dejó de hacer efecto en su cuerpo y salió junto con todos los demás. Se dirigió con Pansy a las celdas, donde su deber era mantener vivos a los prisioneros hasta que Voldemort quisiera matarlos.

- Hablé con Blaise ayer - Dijo ella, como quien no quiere la cosa. La mente de Draco se sacudió con horror. ¡Ya había vivido aquello antes! Pero... ¡No podía ser!

- ¿Ah sí? - Se escuchó decir en un susurro - ¿Y? -

- Dice que todo está listo - Murmuró ella sin poder esconder la sonrisa.

- Me alegro por ti. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes -

Parte de él se dio cuenta de que aquello era un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla. Que estaba a kilómetros de ahí. Y la otra parte, seguía el guión dispuesto para aquella película de horror.

- Gracias... deberías -

- Deja de intentarlo. No soy un suicida... además... -

- Lo sé, tienes familia aquí - Pansy intentaba disimular la envidia en su voz, pero no lo consiguió y Draco no la culpó. La chica había perdido a la suya hacía ya unas semanas, todo lo que le quedaba era Blaise, su Blaise, su amor y todas esas cursilerías que se decían a veces.

- Cuando todo pase... - Comenzó.

- Vendrás a vernos - Asintió ella. - Prométeme que vivirás para ser el padrino de mis hijos.

- ¿Hijos? - Sonrió - ¿Blaise sabe que planeas arruinar su vida con un mocoso? -

- ¿Uno? ¡Quiero miles de ellos! - Se rió Pansy libremente. - Ya en serio - Le dijo cuando sus risas se apagaron - Tienes que vivir Drakes -

- Vale, haré lo que pueda -

La escena se disolvió. Draco sabía que estaba llorando, pero por más que lo intentara, el sueño, o más bien el recuerdo, no lo dejaba en paz. Gimió asustado cuando se encontró otra vez en el salón principal, viendo cómo se paseaba el monstruo. Sabía lo que venía a continuación, lo sabía y no quería verlo, quería despertar. Era consciente de que se estaba agitando pero no parecía estarlo haciendo con la convicción suficiente para despertar. Estaba perdido...

Lord Voldemort se volteó con calma, dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo frente a su madre. Habría querido gritar, en el recuerdo y en la realidad, pero ambos Dracos no hicieron más que llorar cuando la luz verde alcanzó a Narcissa Malfoy en el pecho.

Ésta vez, cuando el salón se vació, sólo quedaban él, Lucius y Voldemort. Su padre no hacía movimiento alguno, Draco hubiera jurado que seguía bajo el hechizo inmovilizador si no fuera por que los ojos amenazaban con salirse de sus órbitas, estaba en shock, pero a él, la sangre le hervía y temblaba de rabia y dolor.

¿Qué hacer ahora? Se planteó infinidad de escenarios en la cabeza y los más dulces eran aquellos en los que rebanaba a Lord Voldemort con una sierra eléctrica, de ésas que usaban los muggles. Sin embargo, sabía que intentar matar al imbécil de Tom Riddle no daría resultado, así que estrujó una vez más la mano de su madre, le dió un beso de despedida y salió del lugar, se volteó justo para ver cómo Lucius Malfoy perdía la cabeza y se avalanzaba sobre su señor. Ésa había sido la última vez que le había visto.

La escena se disolvió otra vez y aunque Draco temblaba y sentía la cara húmeda, no pudo hacer más que cubrirse con los brazos la cara, como si así pudiera evitar que el último recuerdo lo asaltara.

Todo a su al rededor eran haces de luz y gritos, hacía tiempo que no veía a nadie conocido y el nudo en la boca de su estómago amenazaba con volverlo un ovillo sollozante. Bajó corriendo las escaleras principales de la mansión, lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. El último peldaño se desintegró bajo sus pies, volvió la cabeza y lo único que vio fueron escombros y luchadores.

Alguien le agarró el cabello y él le respondió con un codazo, la persona cayó al suelo y un haz de luz azul proveniente de su varita le dio entre los ojos. El hombre estaba muerto sin duda, y Draco le escupió antes de correr hacia la salida. Estaba más allá de su entender cómo podía haber gente que todavía luchara del lado de Voldemort.

La puerta principal salió disparada, producto de un hechizo y al voltear se encontró con Astoria y Daphne que levitaban a los prisioneros del lord. Las chicas corrieron a toda prisa con seis individuos cada quién y Theodore Nott cubriéndoles las espaldas, Draco se le unió y juntos derribaron el último obstáculo del lugar, la enorme puerta de hierro del jardín.

- ¿Dónde están Blaise y Pansy? - Preguntó Draco a gritos, mientras seguía moviendo la varita con todo lo que tenía para darles tiempo a las Greengrass de que desaparecieran con los prisioneros.

- ¿No están contigo? - Inquirió Theo nervioso, derribando por fin a uno de los seguidores de Greyback que venía pisándoles los talones.

- No... yo.. -

- ¡Ahí! - Gritó Astoria. Señalaba un punto entre el polvo donde venían corriendo unas figuras en capas verde oscuro. Así habían decidido vestirse para la ocasión. "Verdaderos Slytherin" había dicho Blaise.

Nueve personas llegaron corriendo a donde estaban ellos y desaparecieron al instante cuando atravesaron la puerta del jardín.

Blaise y Pansy esperaron a que Daphne y Astoria se fueran y se ofrecieron a cuidar las espaldas de Theo y Draco para que también lo hicieran.

- ¡Desaparece tu culo ahora Malfoy! - Le gritó Blaise, y él hizo lo que le dijeron, lanzó un último hechizo a un encapuchado que llegaba al jardín y giró con Deliberación y todo éso, lo último que vió, fue a sus mejores amigos besándose y un haz de luz verde que se dirigía hacia la espalda de Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en su cama, mordiéndose las uñas con desesperación. Había intentado de todo para despertarlo, pero su maldita jaula no la dejaba. Después, había decidido que el hurón se lo había buscado por dejarla así, y había intentado ignorarlo. Más tarde, cuando comprobó que nada haría que dejarla de oírle se incorporó y lo llamó a gritos. Su garganta ya estaba más que irritada, sobretodo por que hace no mucho había tenido otra infructuosa sesión de gritos con Malfoy, y aunque el sonido nunca alcanzara los oídos del rubio, ella sí que los había escuchado.

Dedujo que Malfoy no podía oírla otra vez, y al verse en la situación en la que no podía hacer absolutamente nada, se limitó a sentarse en su cama con la boca ocupada en mordisquearse las uñas y sintiendo pena infinita por su captor.

Hasta que él despertó.

Hermione escuchó el último sollozo desgarrador y distinguió en la oscuridad la silueta del rubio incorporándose. Temía que la encontrara y que supiera que había estado montando un espectáculo que muchos en Hogwarts pagarían por ver y entonces sí que quisiera matarla, pero sus temores quedaron en segundo plano pues él se dirigió al baño sin mirar su cama ni una sola vez.

La chica esperó y esperó, pero él no salía del baño. El cansancio le ganó al fin, pues aunque se sentía muy curiosa, también estaba débil por aquello de no comer. Haciendo el menos ruido que pudo se metió bajo sus sábanas y se entregó a Morfeo deseando que sus sueños fueran mejores que los de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Ya había pasado más de una semana de aquello, y era la primera vez que lo recordaba. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por su plática con Blaise?

No había sido la primera vez que habían hablado del tema. De hecho, Blaise no se cansaba de repetirle el asunto y de culparse por ello. Entonces la pregunta regresaba ¿Por qué?

¿Qué es lo que había cambiado en ésos días para que su mente quisiera jugarle una mala pasada? ¿Y su magia? ...

El único factor en común había sido... Hermione Granger... la asquerosa leona puritana...

¿Por qué seguía ahí luchando por mantenerla a salvo?

- Por Pansy - le había dicho Astoria cuando él se quejó de tener que ser el celador de Granger.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en quién es mi protegido? - Había replicado furioso.

- Protegidos Draco, recuerda que cada quien tiene dos. - Intervino Daphne.

- Si, como sea ¿Qué tiene que ver? -

- Ella hizo los pares Draco - Le explicó Astoria con pasiencia infinita y una mueca de dolor. A veces le costaba recordar que él y Blaise no eran los únicos que habían amado a Pansy. - Es sólo para respetar sus acomodos... ahora que si no quieres podría darte a Tonks... -

- Bien - Gruñó él.

- ¿Quieres a Tonks? -

- No, me quedaré con Granger -

- Así me gusta - Con una palmadita en la espalda, la chica salió del lugar y él suspiró resignado. Aquél mismo día, gracias a los constantes lloriqueos de Blaise, él se cambió a la jaula de la leona. Sólo por que su otro protegido, un tal Grady roncaba peor que su padre.

Y ahora aquí estaba, reviviendo toda su asquerosa pesadilla sólo porque no había podido hacer que Granger hiciera lo que quisiera. No había otra explicación, ésa chica le hacía daño a su magia y a su mente, así que lo mejor era cortar por lo sano. Podría honrar a Pansy de otra manera, pero no se quedaría en la misma habitación que la leona sólo para hundirse en su propia miseria...

Se preguntó si le molestaría aquello, a Pansy. De un tiempo para acá, ella sólo pensaba y actuaba de manera moral y bonita... casi como Granger. ¿Las guerras afectaban a mujeres y hombres de diferente manera? Parecía que sí, por que su mejor amiga se había vuelto la reencarnación de la madre teresa de calcuta... y la habían matado... no dejaría que le pasara lo mismo... Antes de morir, quería ver el cadáver putrefacto de Tom Riddle y bailar a su al rededor... y eso no pasaría si se volvía una hermanita de la caridad...

Sus pensamientos se desviaron de nuevo hacia Pansy, ¿Por qué de pronto habría querido rescatar a los prisioneros de las mazmorras? ¿Será que después de tanto cuidar de ellas se había encariñado? ¿ O sólo sentía que les debía al menos el intentarlo?...

"Bueno" pensó Draco "su intención era buena de cualquier forma... es una lástima que l_as buenas intenciones tengan siempre la fatalidad de que decidimos realizarlas demasiado tarde"._

Había sido demasiado tarde para su padre cuando quiso enfrentarse a Voldemort, demasiado tarde para Pansy que quiso salvar su alma, demasiado tarde para Blaise que sólo quería un mocoso llamado Blaise junior... ¿sería demasiado tarde para él? Granger se lo había dejado claro... ¿Cómo iba?... oh sí...

_"No hay esperanza para ti, tu alma está demasiado putrefacta, no tienes nada por dentro que valga la pena salvar. "_

Draco se estremeció y otra lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. Sacudió furioso la cabeza ¿Quién era ella para decirle todas ésas cosas?

_"Terminarás tus días lenta y dolorosamente ahogándote en tus lágrimas y escuchando las voces de todas las personas a las que le hiciste daño, suplicándole a la nada que te libere de la tortura de seguir vivo, porque cada respiración dolerá más que la anterior, y desearás nunca haber nacido."_

Eso había estado bueno, debía admitir que cuando se lo dijo le había calado hasta lo más hondo y tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no matarla ahí mismo. La furia volvió, y la pregunta también, con más intensidad que antes ¿Quién mierda era Hermione Granger para juzgarle?

Se lo probaría, a ella y a todo el mundo, que Draco Malfoy no estaba perdido... pero... ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo ayudar a alguien que cree que le estás perjudicando? ¿Cómo reparar el daño de años? ¿Cómo congraciarse con Hermione Granger?.

Una risita histérica salió de sus labios. "Todos nos vamos a volver locos aquí" pensó. "O al menos quedaremos tan cuerdos como Luna Lovegood"

* * *

**Yo otra vez... para recordarles que si saben quién dijo la frase del encabezado, pueden escoger una palabra o frase para que la introduzca mañosamente en el próximo capi...**

**Y también para agradecerles sus reviews porque cada que aparece uno nuevo me recuerda que tengo que ponerme frente a la computadora y escribir como maniaca :D sólo porque los amo :D y amo mi historia jajaja en fin... Gracias de verdad por sus lindos comentarios y por tomarse la molestia :)**

**Colmillos: Amo tu nick :D lamento el retraso :D**

**Gwenog Black Jones: Me gusta cómo suena ése Waooo :D Ahora ya sabes lo que pasó :D**

**juliette05: Gracias! Me alegra que te guste :D**

**AbytutisCM: Sip jeje ¿Qué habrá pasado? Si, no la vi completa pero lo que vi me gustó bastante y los juegos en si ¡Increee! :D siempre los amo... amo la gimnasia y no quiero presumir pero MEXICO CAMPEON :D jejeje... me gusta el futbol que puedo decir... aunque me siento como Ron cuando se queja de que los cuando los tornados comenzaron a ganar todo el mundo se hizo fan porque aquí el mundo se volvió loco por eso :D jeje en fin... estoy divagando... Lamento no haber actualizado antes y la frase es de mi autor favorito :D... **

**damcastillo: Gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado :D... lamento el retraso :(**

**Nanis88arg: Jeje sip, tal para cual :D... Gracias a ti por leer y comentar**

**Yoceliine: ¿Por qué no habías dejado review? :( jejeje awww me alegra que lo hayas hecho :D... ehm gracias me la pase increible :D**

**Sabaana: lo sé lo sé :( pero ¡he vuelto! :D si jeje hora ambos quieren algo del otro... uuhhhh se pone HOT :D**

**Mei Fanel: Bueno, ahora sabes lo que pretende :D awww me hace feliz que te acuerdes de Harry... jejeje yo ya no me acordaba... Lamento el retraso por cierto :D**

**Sere: Mis dedos descansan gracias a ti :D ¡Yey! Me gustan las sorpresas :D**

**Aid4: Amo a las nuevas lectoras :D y gracias por las flores :D y por la felicitación :D me la pase muy bien gracias :D... lamento el retraso :(**

**MQserah: Dime ahora... ¿Qué sientes por Draco? Por que escribí este cap y me enamoré mas de ser posible :D Yey! jeje hmmm.. no lo sé... es probable que no muera... pero Draco nunca :D muahahahaha :D creo :)**

**thequeenmaior: awww pido mil perdones! :( sé que me he tardado... pero es para darle suspenso, tu sabes ... jejeje... y doble awwww por los halagos :D gracias mágicos :D**

**Y también gracias a todos los que anónimamente leen éste fic... :D**

**Besos **

**H**


	5. Confesión

**Amiguitos y amiguitas... No sé cómo comenzar a pedir disculpas por los inagotables días que les he hecho pasar esperandola continuación de ésta historia pero... bueno, supongo que se merecen una explicación y aquí les va:**

**Desde agosto vengo sufriendo de una serie de eventos desafortunados, por decirlo de alguna forma, el caso es que por ésas fechas, la hermana de mi abuelita, que era como mi segunda abuelita, tuvo un accidente y por que dios me odia o no sé por qué, falleció, eso, como todos los que han perdido a alguien muy cercano saben fue un golpe tremendo para mi vida y para muchas de mis actividades y estados de humor. Para ser honestos, y si revisan la historia de Cho Chang que hice para un reto (está en mi perfil) sólo podía escribir cosas tristes y deprimidas y de duelo y no tenía nadita pero nadita de ganas de escribir... no porque no _pudiera_ escribir, sino porque no hubiera sido la trama que quería para ésta y mis otras historias, probablemente hubieran acabado teniendo finales tristes o algo así y después no me hubiera perdonado. (Que aquí se coló un poco de éso pero.. ¿qué se le hace?)**

**En fin, que el dolor no sé si fue disminuyendo o fue quedando en segundo plano o algo así, el caso es que cuando me pasó la depresión total comenzó mi último año del bachillerato (al fin! por que reprobé uno), y es una pesadilla de trabajos y tareas y lecturas y preparación para examenes de la universidad y subir el promedio y checar cuando salen las fichas y proyectos de emprendedores y sacar mi credencial de elector y muchos otros procesos que me mantuvieron ocupada, (por una parte lo agradezco) y no me dieron tiempo para escribir.**

**Puse todo mi choro, no por nada si no por que los quiero y los respeto y sé que es chocante cuando la gente no actualiza a una velocidad que te mantenga interesado, y también es enojoso esperar y así. Créanme, lo sé... es por éso que quise que supieran que no fue por falta de compromiso con ustedes o con la historia sino todo lo contrario. :D**

**Ahora sí, lean:**

**H**

* * *

**_Confesión_**

_"Es la confesión, no el sacerdote, lo que nos absuelve"_

* * *

Draco no pegó los ojos en horas, simplemente tenía demasiado en la cabeza, tampoco volvió a la cama, no tenía sentido despertar a Granger y que se reiniciara una sesión de "dime qué es lo que te pasó", simplemente se quedó sentado en el escusado de una manera muy poco Malfoy y reflexionó sobre los últimos acontecimientos de su vida, todos y cada uno de los cuales tenían que ver con muerte, dolor, y estupidez humana.

Cuando por fin le venció el sueño, el patronus de Blaise lo hizo saltar.

- ¿Dónde estás? ¡Son las siete! – Gritó la serpiente plateada desde la ventana. Draco reprimió la sorpresa, a veces se le olvidaba que Blaise había cambiado su patronus por el de Pansy. Sacudiendo la cabeza para eliminar los recuerdos, se levantó y estiró sus piernas, maldiciendo al tiempo que le daba un calambre.

- ¡Carajo! ¡No! ¡Ay! ¡Ay ay ay! – Los gritos del rubio se fueron apagando y Hermione sonrió ante la imagen bizarra que se creaba su cerebro al escuchar la voz de Draco Malfoy diciendo algo tan humano como "¡Ay!".

Escuchó el agua del lavabo correr y poco después la puerta al abrirse, con cuidado de seguir pareciendo dormida, levantó mínimamente sus párpados, sólo para ver al chico salir del baño dando pequeños saltitos.

* * *

No pudo contener la risita que se le escapó y agradeció que Malfoy hubiera silenciado su jaula. El chico se sacudió el pelo mojado y recogió su sábana, el vaso que se había caído al piso y la almohada, transformó la otomana y desapareció las cosas. Agitó su varita y una capa negra salió de la nada y al ponerse la capucha, la máscara blanca de mortífago hizo a Hermione temblar un poco.

Draco Malfoy salió en silencio, con la capa ondeando tras él, haciendo un sonido espeluznante por el viento que la agitó cuando se cerró la puerta. Hermione sonrió de nuevo, pero ésta fue una sonrisa triste, de quien se burla de la ironía de la situación que está viviendo. Cada que Malfoy hacía algo que parecía lo que una persona normal haría, lo arruinaba casi al instante.

¿De verdad quería intentar descubrir el bien en él? ¿No sería más prudente por su parte concentrar todas sus fuerzas en salir de ahí?

Siendo una Griffindor, técnicamente no _tenía _que ser prudente. Y si lograba hacerle entender a Malfoy que en el fondo no era un criminal podía ser que la sacara de ahí… Todo estaba a su favor, y entonces todos salían ganando…

* * *

- ¿Pudiste tardarte más? –

Draco miró a su amigo disgustado. Iba a quejarse de la asquerosa noche que tuvo, pero se conformó con gruñir. Era obvio que a Blaise no le sentaría nada bien que se pusiera a lloriquearle sobre Pansy.

- Apúrate, el ataque comenzó hace diez minutos. –

A penas se tocaron, el infinito los succionó, apareciendo segundos antes de asfixiarse en una villa mágica cerca de Blacome.

Draco se agachó, un haz de luz azul pasó rozando su cabello platino. De plano se tiró al suelo cuando un espiral de llamas rosas salió de la nada y fue a estrellarse con el muro que tenía detrás.

Así como estaba, rodó hasta topar con pared y mirando a todos lados se incorporó con rapidez. La varita, que tanto se había tardado en sacar, vibró, sintiendo la batalla en el ambiente, la carga de energía mágica que revoloteaba por el lugar.

Un reconocimiento frenético del perímetro. Blaise estaba bien, luchando con dos… uno. Había una figura alta a su derecha, no podía verle la cara así que no estaba seguro de si era amigo o enemigo. A su izquierda, alguien montado en escoba sacaba de una bolsa un frasco transparente…

Desesperado invocó un casco burbuja en sí mismo al tiempo que gritó:

- ¡BLAISE… BLOQUEADORES! –

El primer frasco se estrelló en el suelo, emanando una especie de neblina anaranjada, que tomó desprevenidos a los otros dos que tenía en su campo de visión, que gritaron de horror tocándose los ojos, ciegos por lo menos durante los siguientes minutos. Draco odiaba ésas cosas. "Cobardes". Uno de los inventos más asquerosos del mundo mágico.

Tomó al hombre alto que no había identificado por el cuello y sin darle más tiempo de lucha, se pareció con él en la mansión de Blaise, en la que se habían estado escondiendo él y los demás desertores de Voldemort.

- Dime tu nombre – Susurró en el oído del chico, sin soltarle el cuello.

- ¿Ma… Malfoy? –

¡Diablos! Odiaba cuando lo reconocían, tenía que jugar a ser el maldito imbécil fanático de Voldemort.

- Vaya, Vaya… pero si eres tú – Habló el rubio de nuevo, casi arrastrando al otro por el campo rocoso. No tenía ni idea de quién era, pero tarde o temprano lo reconocería de algún lado. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Preguntó, iniciando una conversación que le iluminara la memoria.

- ¡Eres un infeliz… - Masculló el otro, continuando con la perorata de siempre. Draco dejó que hablara, se concentró en conducirlo a la sala de estar, donde Astoria le lanzó un hechizo para dormir, eso lo dejaría fuera de combate unas horas, suficientes para decidir lo que harían con él.

- Genial – Bufó ella examinándole la cara. – Otro Griffindor –

Cuando dijo eso, él lo reconoció. Era Oliver Wood, capitán del equipo de Quidditch de los leones durante… ¿Siempre?

Blaise entró en ése momento, su "prisionero" daba mucha más batalla que el de Draco, y a cada tanto quería pegarle de codazos a su amigo, a pesar de que no veía nada y no acertaba ninguno, era muy molesto. Astoria lo puso a dormir a ése también.

- ¡Ey! ¿Ése no es Wood? –

- Si… Oye… ¿tú te acuerdas hasta qué año fue capitán? ¿Antes que Potter? –

- ¿No, antes fue la cazadora ésta… Bell? –

Astoria se aclaró la garganta.

- ¿No tienen una misión a la cual regresar? – Blaise gruñó y se fue murmurando cosas sobre lo aburridas que eran las chicas. – Además, la capitana era Angelina… algo – Gritó en el último momento.

- Mira… otro Griffindor – observó Draco, señalando al que había traído Blaise. Un tal Dean Thomas.

- Son los más… - Comenzó la rubia.

- ¿Idiotas? –

- Iba a decir valientes. –

- Es lo mismo –

Sonriendo, Draco salió de la mansión y se dirigió al punto de aparición. Se giró y del enorme edificio no se veía nada, tan sólo un acantilado gris.

No sólo los Black tenían casas secretas y oscuras. La mayoría de las familias sangre pura lo hacían, y una de las más escondidas, era la de Salina Zabini. Descendientes de la mafia siciliana, los Zabini siempre habían sido muy paranoicos y secretos. La mamá de Blaise era sin duda una mujer aterradora, de quien se decía que no poseía ningún bien propio, que todo lo que tenía lo había heredado de sus múltiples esposos. Cosa que ella nunca negaba, pues le gustaba ocultar su verdadera riqueza… sus verdaderos tesoros…

Como aquella mansión situada en una de las islas más pequeñas del mar del norte, una de ésas que se llamaba Isla a falta de un nombre más apropiado para definir a un saliente rocoso muy grande.

En el último segundo antes de desaparecer, dudó un poco, estaba desconcentrado recordando todos aquellos detalles de la familia de su amigo y al tocar el suelo nuevamente, tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para no gritar de dolor, pese a eso, un gemido se escapó de su boca, después de todo, media mejilla se le había quedado atrás.

Echó a correr, consciente de que había hecho ruido, sacó su varita y sin dejar de correr miró hacia atrás. Tres figuras lo perseguían con varita en mano, pero sólo el de en medio gritaba hechizos y maldiciones.

Draco rodó los ojos, ¿quién va a la guerra sin hacer no verbales? Luego sonrió para sí mismo: "obvio, Griffindors."

Sonreír hizo que emitiera un alarido de dolor, volvió la vista al frente, casi estampándose contra la puerta de una casa. Atolondrado, reivindicó el camino y se metió entre ésa casa y otra, saltándose un cubo de basura volcado. Cuando llegó al otro lado, se encontró con que la verdadera batalla estaba ahí. Era el centro de toda la agitación. Luces parpadeaban sin descanso, objetos volaban, se deshacían, sangre en el suelo… gente en el suelo… él en el suelo.

Enojado consigo mismo, por haber acabado tirado dos veces en menos de una hora, se arrastró lo más rápido que pudo, escondiéndose tras una barrera de mortífagos que luchaban en manada.

- ¡Eh tú! – Le gritó uno de ellos. – Toma la izquierda. –

Obediente, se ubicó en el flanco izquierdo y lanzó una serie de hechizos que nunca daban en el blanco, pero se acercaban bastante, porque si algo había aprendido de Severus, era que para ser un buen agente doble, hay que ser el mejor en todo. Y para fallar un hechizo, primero se tiene que saber acertar siempre en el blanco…

El dolor de la mejilla desaparecida pasó a segundo plano, pues su vida estaba en la línea principal ahora. En contadas ocasiones, como aquella, agradecía tener una máscara de mortífago y una marca tenebrosa, así se podía mezclar en las contingencias.

Se agachó, saltó, rodó, giró, movió la varita lo más rápido que pudo y se separó prudentemente de los mortífagos que lo habían ayudado a escapar. Regresando a las calles periféricas de la villa buscando "prisioneros".

Había estado en suficientes misiones del lado oscuro como para saber cómo funcionaban, un pequeño puñado de ellos se enfrentaba abiertamente con los defensores, mientras que una fuerza más grande circulaba por los alrededores buscando rehenes, para poder chantajear a sus familias.

Draco escuchó sonidos de lucha doblando la esquina que estaba a punto de alcanzar. Se deslizó por el muro del edificio y asomó lo menos que pudo de la cabeza, no había tiempo de un camuflaje elaborado.

Un tipo que ubicó como un Hufflepuff pomposo de su año y Weaslette estaban en problemas. Serios y desquiciados problemas.

Su querida tía Bella, tan linda ella, los tenía contra la pared de la casa contigua. Tenía sus varitas en la mano y se paseaba deleitada de un lado a otro. Jugando con la comida, como siempre.

Con el cerebro trabajando a toda velocidad y tratando de evitar pensar en toda la maldita sangre que le salía de la cara, a pesar de su hechizo coagulante, dio dos pasos al frente. La expresión maníaca de Bellatrix le hizo temblar por dentro y se obligó a seguir avanzando.

Su tía abrió la boca, pero un destello rojo reclamó su atención a sus espaldas. Alguien, muy estúpido, había decidido aprovechar la distracción para atacarla... y salir corriendo.

- Encárgate de éstos - Le espetó antes de ir en pos de un pobre desafortunado - Déjame a la chica ¿Entendido? -

Draco asintió, esperando a que se fuera para hacer su movimiento, con lo que no contaba era con lo que pasó a continuación.

* * *

Hermione Granger no había pensado que era tan estúpida. Pero lo era. Valla que sí... ¿Cómo pudo olvidar durante tanto tiempo la moneda?

Emocionada, rebuscó entre las cajas que había en el armario. Si por algún golpe de suerte, Malfoy había sido tan idiota como para hacer un simple hechizo traslador, como imaginó después de haber visto toda su ropa tal y como ella la había dejado en su propio clóset, era muy posible que la moneda siguiera ahí, con su colección de objetos importantes, en una caja de zapatos muggle.

El corazón casi se le sale del pecho cuando la encontró. ¡Sí! ¡Era su salvación!

Abrió la caja y metió su mano buscando aún más frenéticamente que antes. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar la moneda en ésa caja infinita sin su varita?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, volteó la caja y la agitó. Plumas decoradas, ensayos con una brillante "O", "La Historia de Hogwarts", Omniculares, un póster de Krum... y el sonido metálico más hermoso que jamás había escuchado... un galeón... falso... un galeón que la comunicaba con los miembros del ED... si es que alguno aún la tenía...

* * *

- ¡ERNIE NO! - Gritó Weasley, McMillan se abalanzó contra Bellatrix y Draco miró horrorizado cómo su tía simplemente agitó la varita y se lo sacó de encima con un haz de luz verde. Así, como si nada, siguió corriendo para perderse entre las casas, buscando al otro atacante.

Se quedó ahí pasmado, lo suficiente como para que la pelirroja intentara escapar. Su cabello desapareciendo tras la puerta de la casa donde estaba acorralada fue lo que lo trajo a la realidad.

Mientras entraba en pos de ella, se reprimió por ser tan débil, no era la primera vez que veía morir a alguien... era sólo que desde Pansy... todas las muertes le parecían personales.

Encontró a Ginny Weasley haciendo una barricada en el pequeño comedor de aquella casa y sin más la aturdió. No quería saber más de nada. Una muerte al día era más que suficiente para él.

La tomó entre sus brazos y desapareció.

Se paseaba llorando por el cuarto. "Por favor que no le haya pasado nada." "Por favor no permitas que le pase nada" "Por favor, por favor por favor".

El único pensamiento que le pasaba por la cabeza era ése. Estaba preocupada, al borde de la histeria... Ginny...

"No, por favor, que no le pase nada, por favor"

¡Había estado tan contenta cuando sintió la moneda arder! No creyó que alguien fuera a responder tan rápido. Pero ella lo hizo... Ginny...

" Por favor, por favor, tiene que estar bien, por favor"

Y justo cuando creyó que todos sus problemas se habían solucionado, Ginny mandó un mensaje de auxilio. ¿Cómo se supone que la podía ayudar si ella estaba... ahí?

" Por favor, Por favor" La angustia no le dejaba hacer nada más que caminar y pedirle "por favor" a lo que sea que la escuchara que su mejor amiga estuviera bien. Y que mandara a Malfoy al infierno... Él tenía la culpa de todo lo malo que pasaba en su vida.

* * *

- ¿Es...? -

- Si -

- ¿Qué pasó? -

- No quiero hablar del tema. - Draco dejó a la menor de los Weasley en el sillón grande y se desparramó en el de una persona. Quitándose la capa negra y la máscara. - ¿Qué? - Preguntó inocente al ver la cara de Astoria Greengrass.

- ¡DRACO MALFOY! - Gritó ella, con la cara llena de terror - ¿ESTUVISTE EN UN CAMPO DE BATALLA CON UN AGUJERO SANGRANTE EN LA CARA? -

- Sólo por que sabía que lo curarías en un segundo. - Dijo él sin darle mucha importancia, aparentemente, la realidad era que ahora, sin la adrenalina de la situación de vida o muerte, el dolor lo estaba haciendo polvo. - Eres la mejor medibruja que conozco, y éso que no has terminado ni Hogwarts. - La halagó. Éso era cierto. Astoria era muy buena curando personas.

- Sabias palabras Malfoy - Reconoció ella orgullosa, dejando los gritos de lado. - Aún así... ¿sabes que va a quedar una cicatriz enorme cierto? La dejaste abierta mucho tiempo. - Expresó compungida.

- Bueno, no era justo para los demás hombres del mundo que fuera tan guapo, ahora, al fin tendré un defecto. -

Astoria hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza, murmurando algo como "nunca cambias" y procedió a limpiar la herida, untarle un bálsamo y hacer un complicado hechizo de cicatrización con su varita.

* * *

- Malfoy - Susurró desde la otomana del chico. Estaba envuelta en su edredón y tenía un libro doblado en las manos. Lo había intentado leer, y sólo había terminado haciéndolo puré con su magia incidental.

Había estado en la incertidumbre demasiado tiempo. Estaba igual de agotada físicamente (se había seguido negando a comer), pero ahora, la pesadez del agotamiento sentimental había regresado con toda la fuerza. El susurro que emitió, a penas si se escuchó en la enorme habitación.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? - Le preguntó él. También se escuchaba fastidiado. La luz de la lámpara le dio en la cara a Draco cuando se acercó unos pasos más, y Hermione notó la enorme cicatriz que no había estado ahí en la mañana.

- Nada - Se apresuró a decir, apartando la mirada de la herida cerrada.

- ¿Qué? - Inquirió.

- ¿De qué? - Ella seguía aturdida. ¿Qué podía ocasionar una herida tan profunda? ¿Qué es lo que había pasado aquél día?

- ¿Ibas a decir algo? ¿O sólo te gusta decir mi nombre? - Sonrió el rubio. La castaña frunció el ceño. De verdad, parecía que él era de piedra. Pero no tenía ganas de discutir, ni de echarle en cara su egocentrismo, ni siquiera de saber qué le había pasado a él. Lo que quedaba de su voluntad, estaba con Ginny.

* * *

- Por favor - El tono que ella usó lo tomó desprevenido. Era un sonido que jamás pensó escuchar de sus labios. Era una ¿súplica?. Parecía una. Se preguntó por qué no lo estaba disfrutando como debería. Es decir, siempre le había parecido chocante la actitud mandona y sabelotodo y no necesito ayuda de Granger, pero ésto era otro nivel... de todo.

- Dime - Con ésa simple palabra, Draco bajó la guardia. Era un día, ése día, sólo lo que quedaba de éste asqueroso día.

- Tu dime - Dijo ella, con algo más de esperanza.

- Necesitas ser más específica - Se impacientó él. Si no preguntaba pronto algo concreto, perdería las ganas de hablar.

- Ginny -

Draco abrió mucho los ojos. Ésa sí que no se la estaba esperando. ¿Se había enterado? ¿A alguien se le había escapado? ¿Al elfo? ¿Los gritos? no, ciertamente no se escuchaban en la planta alta, estaba insonorizada... y Linneo adoraba a Blaise... ¿entonces?...

- ¿Cómo...? -

* * *

- Sólo... dime - Los ojos del rubio seguían entrecerrados, sospechosos, intrigados. Pero no preguntó más. Caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado. Sacó su varita e hizo la otomana más grande. La miró directo a los ojos y habló:

- Escucha Granger, te voy a contar lo que sé de la batalla de hoy, puedes preguntar lo que quieras, y te voy a contestar lo que yo quiera, pero siempre con la verdad ¿me crees? - Hermione negó despacio, aunque al parecer era una pregunta retórica porque él la ignoró - Ahora, si hago ésto... te vas a dormir callada, nada de llantos nocturnos, nada de gritos en la noche, nada de insultos mañaneros... un día de tregua Granger. -

- ¿Qué ganas tú con éso? -

- Paz - Contestó él simplemente. A ella se le aguaron un poco los ojos. Era lo único que quería también...

- Me llamaron a una villa mágica... la que está escondida entre Great y Little Racks Wood. - Hermione asintió, había escuchado de ella. - Bueno... éramos unos casi treinta, y ellos eran como cuarenta. Pero se concentraron en el centro, y en las afueras había como quince más de los nuestros, esperando a alguien que se perdiera del epicentro. De los que yo sé, Oliver Wood y Dean Thomas están desaparecidos, y una chica de Revenclaw, una tal Heather... Y después me encontré con tu amiga... -

- Ginny -

* * *

- Si... y... - No pudo seguir hablando con fluidez, el nombre se le atoró en la garganta. Sacudió la cabeza para espantar el horror y la impotencia. - Ella... Yo... Estaba con McMillan, y... -

Irritado por su sentimentalismo, sobretodo en ése momento, descargó sin mucha fuerza su puño en el mueble, sólo para aclarar un poco sus ideas. Alzó la vista y conectó de nuevo sus ojos a los de ella. Le ha de haber transmitido todas sus emociones, pues Granger soltó unas cuantas lágrimas y se llevó las manos a la boca.

- ¿Ginny? - Preguntó con voz ahogada.

Draco negó secamente. Al menos éso había hecho bien ése día. Su expresión cuando supo que su amiga no estaba muerta... de alguna extraña manera mejoró su día. Le quitó un peso de encima. A pesar de que sabía que lo único que ella quería era saber de su amiga y no de todo lo demás, compartirlo con alguien era... no sabía cómo decirlo... era...

* * *

Hermione suspiró aliviada. No quería, realmente no quería pensar como lo estaba haciendo. "Mejor él que ella", pero no podía evitarlo. La ola de tranquilidad que la invadió cuando supo que Ginn estaba a salvo la mareó.

- Hora de dormir Leona - Dijo Malfoy. Con esfuerzo se paró de la otomana mejorada y se acostó en su cama, dejándose llevar por el cansancio y el alivio temporal, esforzándose en no pensar en que no le había dicho si Ginn había escapado o estaba como ella, prisionera...

* * *

Draco cerró los ojos. Paz. Éso era lo que sentía. No total, no completa. Le bastaba, por ahora, éso era más que suficiente. Podría dormir, al fin... Sus sueños ocupados por una sola cara. La cara de felicidad de Hermione Granger.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**¿Confundidos?**

**Lamento si hay cosas que de pronto no se entienden o van muy rápido... de verdad que quiero describir las situaciones lo más que puedo, pero es que en mi mente están tan claras... que creo que todos se las imaginan igual que yo... está claro que a veces se me olvida que es mi historia y es obvio que la entiendo, aunque es difícil que ustedes que no están en mi cabeza sigan todo lo que pasa en la historia si no lo explico bien o no lo escribo bien o así... **

**Por eso se aceptan sugerencias. **

**Y bueno, nada me queda más que agradecerles todos y cada uno de sus reviews que son el alimento del alma del escritor. :D Los AMO de verdad significa mucho para mí.**

**Juliette05: :) Gracias por tu review. Lamento la tardanza :D**

**Caroone: Y ahora puedes leer más... espero que sigas ahí :(**

**Aby: ¡Hey! ¿Ya hay confianza no? ¿Lo dejamos en Aby? Y no NUNCA JAMÁS me olvido de ustedes :D De verdad de verdad me siento mal de hacerlos esperar :(**

**crazzy76: Espero que tus uñas estén bien... y... este... ups? creo que lo dejé siglos y siglos... me absuelves?**

**Sere: Como ya dije... suele suceder lo de la confusión, tu dime en dónde y te lo explico :D**

**Mei Fanel: ¿Ya recordaste lo de Harry? ¿O ya de plano ni hablamos de ello por que fue hace milenios? Ya está cambiando ¿no? :D su coranzoncito se curará... :D**

**mirak04: GRACIAS, así en mayúsculas también :D por el review y los comentarios bonitos :D ¡Oh! y me diste una idea de crookshanks :D se me había olvidado por completo pero obvis que implementaré tu idea ... me gustó bastante :D**

**pd. OMG! OSCAR WILDE! :D sip jeje... te has ganado el derecho de decirme una frase o palabra que te gustaría que incluyera en el fic... :D!**

**MQserah: Jaja! Draco como un oso de peluche :D Me imaginé abrazándolo también xD jaja ntp, ninguno de ELLOS morirá... Awww yo también amo a Blaise :)**

**Kimi Alexa Infinity: Yey! Me fascinan los nuevos lectores :D ammm espero que no te hayas ido corriendo por la tardanza en actualizar :D Eso Eso! así se habla! Pero ya verás que Hermione pronto recapacitará... **

**Aid4: Si, pronto lo sabrá, solo espero que no sea muy tarde... jajaja yo y mis "frases de emoción" :D No quería matar a Pansy, en serio, pero salió... y ahora que lo pienso, hay muchas muertes en este fic... YA NO MAS! :D**

**Azu23blood: Otra nueva lectora! :D :D :D... que espero tampoco haya abandonado el fic :(**

**Evis: Gracias! Y pues... ya lo continué :D Ójala y continues leyendo :D**

**_Pd. Y creo que las negritas son más que el capi... pero bueno... les recuerdo que el que adivine la frase, como mirak04 tendrá el derecho a escoger una frase o palabra para incorporar en el fic :D éso y que si quieren hacerle una portada al fic, también son bienvenidos :D_  
**

**_Ahora si, bye, me pondré a escribir el siguiente capi :D_**

**_H_**


	6. Cerebro, Sudor, Sangre

**Bonjour! :D Tomé ****como tres clases de francés y ya me creo... **

**Bueno, chicos y chicas, ya regresé,... está de más decir que lamento la tardanza y sé que soy una prometeynocumple como tantos políticos... pero... No, no tengo nada más que decir...**

**:D Espero que no se harten demasiado con mis pausas prolongadas :D**

**Los amo!**

**Gracias por su apoyo!**

**Lean y disfruten**

**H**

* * *

**_"El sudor ahorra sangre, la sangre ahorra vidas, y el cerebro ahorra ambas cosas"._**

* * *

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedo? – Se quejaba.

- Estamos acomodando las cosas por aquí Draco, tenemos muchos "visitantes" y pronto no va a haber espacio para todos –

- ¿Y a mí qué? – La muchacha se cruzó de hombros ante su tono, así que cambió de estrategia. - No lo entiendes Astoria, necesito salir de ahí – Explicó. De verdad lo necesitaba. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas con Granger.

Aquella mañana se había despertado para encontrarla acurrucada leyendo un libro y cuando se dio cuenta que él ya estaba levantado le sonrió. ¡De verdad! ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Era bipolar o algo así? ¿O era de verdad tan ingenua para creer que por una noche de debilidad ya eran mejores amigos?

La gota que había colmado su vaso fue ver cómo tomaba pequeños bocados de la comida que Linneo le había llevado, y la forma tan... asquerosamente dulce en la que le dijo que había descubierto que matarse de hambre no era la solución.

- Por que creo que sí hay algo no tan malo en ti, Malfoy. - Draco había parado en seco cualquier movimiento observándola con incredulidad. Y ahí le soltó la bomba.

- Gracias - Susurró.

¿PUTAS GRACIAS POR QUÉ?. Había sacudido la cabeza con fuerza y había salido de ahí de prisa, aunque no tanto como para que se notara que estaba huyendo. Pero lo estaba, huía de la estupidez de la leona, de su... ¡Agh! Asqueroso complejo de Blanca Nieves.

- Todos estamos haciendo sacrificios Draco, Daph y yo estamos compartiendo habitación, y tú sabes lo mal que puede ir eso. Además Blaise ya tiene nuevo compañero – Habló Astoria, sacándolo de sus recuerdos.

- ¿Quién? – No pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su tono. Era extraño que Blaise tomara otro compañero, antes de él era Pansy quien dormía a su lado, y no creía que su amigo estuviera muy contento con el asunto de reemplazarla con cualquier mequetrefe.

- Wood – Contestó Astoria sonriendo levemente.

- ¿¡Wood?! ¿Cómo infiernos…? –

- Si te molestaras en levantarte temprano para las juntas te enterarías –

- Si se molestaran en hacer las juntas en un horario más razonable tal vez acudiría –

Ella rodó los ojos como respuesta y se volteó para ir a la cocina con Draco pisándole los talones.

- Escucha, bajaré a las reuniones ¿ok? Haré lo que quieras, sólo sácame de ahí –

- ¿Draco Malfoy está suplicando? –

- Estoy negociando soluciones –

- Lo siento Draco, no se puede. Ahora mismo va a haber otra reunión, asegúrate de ir para que te enteres de lo que pasa en ésta casa mientras te encierras con Granger a hacer Merlín sabe qué. – Una sonrisa traviesa se asomó en los labios de Astoria antes de desaparecer hacia el patio.

- ¡Greengrass! -Llamó Draco enojado, pero lo dejó hasta ahí por que no se le ocurría nada bueno que contestar. Además de que imágenes extrañas inundaron su mente.

Mostró su enojo pisando fuerte hacia su habitación. Al llegar a la puerta se lo pensó mejor y salió a caminar por las rocas, que en realidad significaba dar vueltas en el minúsculo espacio que había entre el acantilado y la puerta principal.

* * *

- ¿Cómo se lo tomó? - Inquirió Blaise Zabini cuando su amiga se hubo sentado entre Theodore Nott y él.

- Malfoymente -

La mayoría de los presentes sonrió, otros (los mas nuevos) rodaron los ojos o bufaron fastidiados.

- ¿Va a venir? -

- Me parece que sí - Ella se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Vamos a _esperar _a Malfoy? -

- Si Thomas, vamos a esperar a Malfoy -

- ¿Alguna idea de cuánto va a tardar? -

- Si se encierra con Granger... no -

Los Griffindors entrecerraron los ojos enojados, y los Slytherin sonrieron de nuevo, disfrutando de su chiste privado.

- Aún no me gusta que no nos dejen ver a Hermione, quiero decir... ¿cuál es el punto? - Comentó Oliver Wood recargándose en el sillón.

- Cuidamos nuestros cuellos -

- Si, ya sabes demasiado, si sigues haciendo preguntas tendremos que matarte. -

Dean Thomas y Peter Boughley se levantaron al instante indignados por la amenaza, con las varitas en alto. Blaise y Theo alzaron las cejas en un gesto que intentaba decir "¿en serio?".

- ¡Merlín! Se me había olvidado lo sentimentales que son los leones. - Dijo Astoria.

* * *

Draco Malfoy paseaba con una expresión mortificada, estaba sinceramente asustado. ¿Por qué? Por que su prisionera estaba haciendo algo con él. Podía _sentirlo. _Era algo extraño… Desde el incidente del Imperius, la presencia de la leona lo obnubilaba: decía, hacía, pensaba cosas que normalmente reprimía o dejaba de lado. Y ahora...

Lo que le preocupaba no era tanto lo que pasaba sino el por qué… ¿Sería algún poder especial de ella? ¿Estaría haciendo magia sin varita? ¿Podría ser que lo maldijera para que se convirtiera en una especie de gusarajo sin voluntad? ¿Sería capaz?

"Con las brujas de ahora nunca se sabe" Decía su padre constantemente. No, se dijo, ahora estaba pensando como un muggle, buscándole soluciones absurdas a sus problemas. Aunque… ¿realmente era un problema? ¿Estaría siendo paranoico?

Respiró hondo y profundo unas cuantas veces, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos y analizar los hechos objetivamente. Definitivamente le estaba pasando algo, aunque podía ser una casualidad que se manifestara cuando Granger estaba cerca.

Se desesperó de nuevo. ¿Y si era grave? La magia no actúa por sí sola sin una buena razón y no era como si pudiera hacer una cita en San Mungo sin que lo encarcelaran a la mitad de ésta.

Sacudió la cabeza. Pondría más atención de ahora en adelante, de eso estaba seguro. Qué haría cuando encontrara algo anormal... Le dio un escalofrío. No podía ponerse a pensar en enfermedades por ahora.

* * *

- Ya me harté, está claro que el hurón no va a venir - Explotó Dean Thomas.

- Me asombras Thomas, lograste callarte casi un minuto entero. - Ironizó Lisa Turpin, la única Ravenclaw del grupo. El ofendido se limitó a mirarla feo.

- ¿Segura que va a venir? - Le preguntó Oliver Wood a Astoria, ella asintió y el jugador de Quidditch no dijo nada más.

- ¿Y ya? ¿Le vas a creer? -

- Vamos Dean, sólo espera un poco más, no han sido ni diez minutos. -

- No - Todos voltearon a ver quién era. - Ya no hagamos esperar a los prisioneros, entre más rápido terminemos ésto más rápido los podemos encerrar de nuevo... ¿Debería traer a mi leona a jugar también? - Preguntó Draco, recargado en la puerta con la cara imperturbable.

- Te lo vamos a explicar hermano. - Aseguró Blaise levantando ambas manos, apelando a la paz.

- ¿Aún soy tu hermano? ¿Qué me dices de Wood? -

Su amigo rodó los ojos. - Eres una nena. - Le dijo.

- Bueno, bueno, problemas maritales después - Dijo Daphne levantándose. - Lo primero que hay que hacer es informar a Draco de lo que pasa. -

- Si, informen a Draco - Concordó Draco.

- Verás... hemos estado reconsiderando el plan. - Continuó la mayor de las hermanas, retorciéndose los dedos un tanto nerviosa, parecía estar escogiendo sus palabras con mucho cuidado. - Creemos que estamos complicando demasiado las cosas, si nos unimos a la Orden ahora... -

- ¿Unirnos a la Orden? - Saltó el rubio. - ¿Y ustedes están de acuerdo con ésto? - Inquirió apuntando un dedo acusador a Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini.

- Estamos en éso Malfoy. - Intervino Wood - Era una posibilidad que les planteamos, aunque debo confesar que no muchos parecen interesados. -

- Obvio - Masculló Dean.

- Te voy a decir lo que va a pasarle a cualquier Slytherin que se una a la Orden - Comenzó Draco ignorando a Thomas. - Nos van a aceptar, nos van a dar misiones, vamos a patear algunos traseros mortíos y después... nos van a encerrar, por que éso es lo justo ¿no? somos criminales. -

Wood bajó la cabeza y Dean también parecía algo avergonzado confirmando lo que acababa de decir. El rubio sonrió sarcástico.

- Lo sabía... Ustedes Griffindors sólo ven en blanco y negro. -

- Draco, es suficiente - Interrumpió Astoria. - Quieren ayudar... -

- ¿A quién? -

La sala se quedó en silencio un momento largo, en el que todos pensaban en algo que decir. La mayor de las Greengrass, que seguía de pie frente a todos carraspeó algo incómoda.

- En fin... - Reanudó. - Posponemos el tema de la Orden, de todas formas, el plan anterior sigue siendo muy rebuscado, no podemos tener a los chicos buenos prisioneros si ahora somos parte de los chicos buenos... -

- No somos parte de los chicos buenos. - Se metió Theo ésta vez.

- Por decirlo de alguna manera. - Dijo Daphne, algo brusca. - El punto es que hay que encontrar una forma de hacer las cosas bien, nos estamos metiendo en más líos de los que podemos resolver. -

Todos callaron otra vez, sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Draco odiaba admitirlo, pero Greengrass tenía razón. Los rehenes estaban complicando las cosas, aún así, eran su pase hacia la libertad incondicional, eso si lograban mantenerlos vivos. Ahora, que podía suceder todo lo contrario y en lugar de agradecerles que escondieran a éstas posibles víctimas de Voldemort, la Orden bien podría acusarlos de secuestro o algo así. "Típico" Rodó los ojos inconscientemente.

- ¿Qué tal ésto? - Alzó la voz Theodore Nott. - Continuamos con las escapadas en la noche y los ataques, para no enfriarnos y que siga creciendo la incertidumbre del Señor Tenebroso. Aún no sabe dónde estamos, o con quién, o qué estamos haciendo, así que deberían dejar de preocuparse de éso. - Dijo mirando fijamente a las hermanas. - Con lo que estoy de acuerdo es con que no podemos seguir con la tontería de los prisioneros. Todos están dando problemas, sobretodo Granger y Weaslette, si quieren ir a contarle todo a la orden en cuanto las liberemos, por mí está bien, me da exactamente igual,no creo que cambie mucho la opinión de nadie lo que digan, a nuestro favor o en nuestra contra, pero así nos las sacamos de encima, a ellas y a los que no quieran cooperar con nuestra causa, para que todos volvamos a concentrarnos. - Ésta vez dirigió su mirada a Draco.

- ¡No es mi culpa que no quiera comer! - Se defendió éste alzando las manos de igual forma que lo había hecho Blaise.

- ¿Éso es lo que crees que nos importa? ¿Que no quiere comer? - Preguntó Blaise incrédulo. - No... lo que nos preocupa no es que se muera de hambre, sin ofender - agregó al ver las caras de los Griffindors - Sino lo que está haciendo contigo... No lleva aquí ni una semana y ya estás murmurando sólo en los rincones y gritándole a todos por que vuela el bylliwig y explotando cosas con magia incidental... ¿No te das cuenta? No sé qué es lo que te pasa con ella pero siempre has sido algo... idiota... en su presencia. -

- Mas de lo normal - Concluyó Theo.

- Ahora están siendo absurdos - Se quejó Draco. Sus amigos iban a replicar algo pero los cortó. - Los apoyo, con lo de antes, con lo de reclutar a nuestros prisioneros y dejar que los que quieran se larguen. Pero con nuestras condiciones. -

- ¿Qué condiciones? - Inquirió Wood con cautela, la desconfianza plasmada en su rostro, tan clara como el cristal.

- Quiero seguir teniendo un seguro, alguien o algo que me garantice que no voy a acabar en Azkaban después de la guerra. -

Dean Thomas y Peter Boughley soltaron la carcajada, estúpida y franca.

- ¿Te da miedo Azkaban Malfoy? - Preguntó Peter.

- Apuesto a que sus padres tienen cientos de artefactos oscuros en casa como para asustar al mismísimo el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. - Dijo Dean.

Draco se levantó bruscamente, Blaise y Theo con él y ambos Griffindors se encogieron en sus asientos.

- Si, le tengo miedo a Azkaban, como cualquier persona en su correcto estado mental debería sentirse. - Aseguró Draco, con una voz mortal. - Y para tu información Thomas, en mi casa no están las peores cosas que podrías ver. No sabes nada y por como vas, no vas a saber nada nunca. Da lo mismo lo que creas de mí, pero nunca, s, vuelvas a meterte con mis padres, o podría hacerte daño. - Amenazó con calma. Se volteó entonces hacia Wood. - Ya sabes lo que pido, si no puedes dármelo... -

- No hay problema. - Se encogió de hombros. - Tienes mi palabra. -

Draco sonrió. - Vas a tener que encontrarme algo más que éso Wood. -

El hombre iba a protestar pero Blaise lo detuvo.

- Mañana Oliver, ya son las siete y tenemos cosas que preparar para lo de Wallace. -

Draco y Theo se fueron murmurando y los restantes sólo alcanzaron a escuchar al rubio deciir.

- Oliver, mis ... - Y la risa del otro chico.

* * *

Eran las once menos cuarto y Hermione se estaba preparando para dormir, había estado pos poniéndolo hasta que llegara Malfoy, por que por alguna extraña razón se sentía ansiosa por no haberlo visto desde la mañana. Era una conducta inusual en su carcelero, y a pesar de que odiaba admitirlo, lo extrañaba.

Si, lo extrañaba y era natural, puesto que era la única persona con la que hablaba, aunque fueran unas cuantas palabras toscas, eran palabras, era otro ser humano con el que compartir su soledad y era lo único que la hacía no volverse loca.

"Vamos Herms, no estarás desarrollando síndrome de estocolmo ¿verdad?" Se burló de sí misma.

En ése momento, entró Draco Malfoy con la cara llena de fastidio.

- Hola - Saludó ella.

Él gruñó por respuesta y se encerró en el baño. Hermione se acostó, se arrebujó en la cama y esperó a que saliera.

- ¿Puedo pedirte algo? - Le preguntó.

- No -

- ¡Vamos Malfoy! - Pidió incorporándose con los codos para verlo mejor. - Sólo quiero un libro. -

- Ésto no es un hotel Granger. -

- ¿Qué más puedo hacer encerrada aquí a parte de leer? - Se quejó ella haciendo un puchero. No creía que un puchero funcionara, pero era divertido ver la cara que ponía cuando lo tomaba desprevenido con acciones cotidianas como aquella. Su expresión de incredulidad y molestia duraba tan sólo un segundo aunque éso bastaba para hacer a Hermione sonreír satisfecha.

- Me da igual lo que hagas o no. - Se recompuso el chico. Con un movimiento de varita recogió la capa negra que estaba en el suelo y se la puso.

- Malfoy... Quiero un libro. - Insistió cruzando los brazos.

- Pues qué lástima. - Dijo antes de ponerse la máscara antes de salir. Hermione experimentó el mismo sentimiento del día anterior al verlo completamente transformado en un mortífago. Decepción. Y se preguntó por quincuagésima vez desde el día de su captura si estaría cometiendo un error intentando descubrir el lado bueno de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Entró a la tienda parcialmente destruída con cuidado de no hacer ruido, una hazaña realmente difícil, pues el suelo estaba cubierto de hojas que habían salido disparadas de sus libros cuando los hechizos golpearon los estantes.

Draco recordaba el ataque a Flourish y Blotts muy bien. Había sido uno de los que más le había dolido. La sra. Groge era una vieja conocida, que le dejaba navegar por la bodega y leer libros que su padre le prohibía. La mayoría eran novelas muggles. Pero ése día, se había transformado de una ancianita graciosa a una bruja letal y casi le había arrancado el brazo con su hechizo. Al final, Dawlish la había matado. Y Draco no había hecho nada al respecto. No sabía si tenía hijos, o si alguien reclamaría la tienda cuando ella muriera, pero si efectivamente había alguien, era poco probable que se apareciera por ahí a ésas horas. Horas de mortífagos.

Inconscientemente pasó de largo hasta la trastienda y bajó a la bodega, los libros ahí estaban intactos, tomó uno de los que estaba en la mesa que la Sra. Groge usaba para leer en sus descansos.

"La Buena Tierra"

Jamás lo había leído, le dio la vuelta para leer la sinopsis pero no llegó a hacerlo pues un haz de luz violeta golpeó el libro, que estalló en sus manos.

- ¿Qué demonios..? - Draco se guradó el otro libro entre la capa, maldiciendo en su interior a Granger por todo lo que le pasaba y volteó enojado, dispuesto a atacar.

- Espera - Dijo una voz gruesa, con un tono tan inconfundible que dejó a Draco congelado en su sitio.

- ¿Goyle? -

* * *

Hermione se despertó con el portazo que alguien dio al cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Malfoy? - Preguntó medio dormida. La falta de respuesta en forma de gruñido la alertó. No era Draco. - ¿Quién es? - Esperaba no sonar todo lo aterrada que estaba. ¿Había llegado la hora de su ejecución? ¿O peor... del interrogatorio? Casi se había olvidado del hecho de que no estaba a merced de Draco Malfoy, sino de su señor, de Lord Voldemort.

- Calma Leona - Dijo una voz. Conocía ésa voz... no recordaba el nombre, pero sí la cara.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -

- Draco me envió a darte ésto. - Un zumbido al rededor de su cama le indicó que el campo de protección se había desvanecido. El chico misterioso le lanzó un libro y agitó su varita. Pasó en un segundo, que a Hermione se le ocurrió la idea y la ejecutó. No sabía si era desesperación o la posibilidad de escape lo que la llevó a ello, pero lo hizo.

Metió la mano en donde sabía que se cerraría el campo de fuerza. Por suerte, su grito ahogado quedó acallado por el sonido de algo quebrándose escaleras abajo y unas sonoras carcajadas. La persona que estaba con ella no parecía haber notado su movimiento repentino. Es más, parecía algo mareado... ¿bebido tal vez?

Salió de ahí jalando la puerta consigo, pero ésta no se cerró tras él, quizás por que no le aplicaron la fuerza suficiente en su afán de unirse a las celebraciones de abajo.

Hermione siguió conteniendo su dolor. Cuando la magia había tocado sus dedos, había sido como si alguien cerrara la puerta de un carro sobre ellos. Estaba prensada.

El dolor, la desesperación, o el simple destino, hizo que su propia magia repeliera el campo de fuerza y no sólo éso, sino todo el cuarto. La cama, la otomana donde dormía Malfoy, el baño y los grifos de la bañera, su clóset... todo estalló.

Nuevos gritos se escucharon abajo, pero esta vez no tenían nada de festivo. Se habían dado cuenta de que Hermione Granger había explotado al fin.

La misma Hermione estaba sorprendida, no sabía que la magia funcionara así, pero supuso que era una reacción natural del cuerpo defenderse de lo que le hace daño. Sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, pues toda ésa magia que había salido descontrolada la había dejado muy débil... mucho muy débil... tanto que estaba comenzando a cerrar los ojos.

Lo último que vió fue la cara contorsionada de terror de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Aby: No me lo tomo a mal... ¿cómo podría? Gracias por tus palabras :D Espero que no te pierdas ésta vez :D y ya me pasé por tus historias y escribí una cosota pero fanfiction la borró y no la publicó... me enojé así que no lo intenté de nuevo, pero te dejaré la opinión por mp o review cuando me inspire de nuevo... probablemente la lea de nuevo (Devuélveme mi amor) :D me gustó por que AMO ésa canción :D**

**azu23blood: Espero que ya haya quedado más o menos claro lo de los prisioneros... si no me dices :D**

**Mei Fanel: Jaja se me olvidó un corte xD no sé si se notó mucho... bueeno, nos olvidamos de Harry xD, Ohhh! Ginny es algo que me estoy guardando jejeje... **

**Sere: Me alegra que te haya gustado :D**

**Kimi: Si, ya hubo paz... Y ahora viene la guerra de nuevo.. muahahahah! :D**

**luna-maga: Gracias por los buenos deseos y espero que sigas por aquí leyendo!**

**Cleoru: :) El imperio fue un golpe para Draco.. :D pero vienen más :D**

**Evis: Ginny... Harry y Ron... :D aparecerán en el próximo capi jeje, me los estoy guardando un poco para las sorpresas... **

**cecy: Aww! Gracias por lo de fabulosa xD Me sonrojo. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Draco escapó del Lord con algunos otros y trabajan en su contra, pero tampoco trabajan con Harry... digamos que es complicado, están como en el limbo.**

**dracoforever: Gracias, y espero que tu sigas leyendo :D**

**crazzy: Te agradezco que lo entiendas :) y si, creo que se los debía, ups!... No actualicé en diciembre... ¿Te parece una recompensa en forma de frase en el fic? :D Ah! y lo de las cosas personales es por que Draco digamos que teletransportó el clóset que Herms tenía en su casa con todo y cosas.**

**Aid4: Gracias, si, ya está todo mejor en casa :D Uh! Ginny... jeje todos sabrán de Ginny el próx cap!. Jeje, si bueno, si algún hilo no se junta con los otros me dices :D ah! y por las frases ntp! Ya sabrás alguna! y si no.. búscalas en google... (no es cierto, eso es trampa!)**

**MQserah: Jaja :D Sip! Los griffs siempre metiéndose donde nadie los llama! :D Me alegró mucho tu review! Gracias por los buenos deseos y el apoyo... también espero que tu familiar esté bien y que el capi te ponga feliz :D**

En fin! Los amo! Gracias por el apoyo y por el cariño y por sus reviews que me alegran la vida! :D

Y por seguir con ésta historietita :D

Besos

H


	7. Movimientos

**Muy bien, voy a contarles algo.**

**Creo que acabo de volverme atea, y que acabo de cambiar muchas de las cosas en las que creía. Cambié lo que doy por hecho y la forma en que hago las cosas.**

**¿por qué les hecho un choro? **

**Puede que cambie un poco mi forma de escribir. No mucho, digo no se nota demasiado la diferencia, pero ahí está.**

**Les comenté que mi tía murió. Bueno, ya lo había aceptado. Y estaba siguiendo con mi vida. Son cosas que pasan, los aneurismas son la orden del día, vamos, que hasta el nuevo libro de JK los menciona. (Lo recomiendo por cierto)**

**Pero entonces pasó algo que me niego a aceptar, que no debería pasar en un mundo justo. Josué se murió. **

**Josué siempre inspiró gran parte de mis historias. josué me hacía reir y me contagiaba su humor. Josué era muy inteligente, era compasivo, era diferente. Josué era mi novio de dos años.**

**Josué estaba ahí, y al otro día ya no.**

**Tal vez es algo que no quieren saber o no les interesa, pero lo quería compartir por que se va a reflejar. **

**Quería compartirlo también para que valoren lo que tienen siempre, el amor, de sus padres, de su familia de sus amigos, de todos. Intenten no pelearse, intenten solucionar las cosas, intenten vivir a sus amados al máximo. **

**Y no por que "su tiempo está contado" o porque "puede que mañana ya no estén" si no simplemente por que lo que queda al final son los buenos momentos.**

**Bueno, basta de proyecciones.**

**lean y disfruten.**

**H**

* * *

_**Movimientos**_

_**"Cada uno de los movimientos de todos los individuos se realizan por tres únicas razones: por honor, por dinero o por amor."**_

* * *

Desde que sus padres y su mejor amiga en todo el mundo murieron, Draco Malfoy podía contar las personas en las que confiaba con la palma de su mano: Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott y Astoria Greengrass.

Hace algunos meses, habría podido incluír en su lista a Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, éso antes de que decidieran que quemarlo vivo era mejor que hacer lo que decía. No los culpaba por pensar que era un cobarde y un idiota, era casi lo mismo que pensaba él de ellos, sin embargo, a su manera los apreciaba y no quería que nada malo les pasara... lo dicho, hasta hace unos meses.

Después de la destrucción de Hogwarts y los intentos fallidos de Potter y Voldy de matarse entre ellos, Draco y Goyle habían dejado de tratarse, el primero sospechaba que el segundo lo culpaba de la muerte de su amigo. No se sorprendió entonces, cuando Goyle le lanzó tres _crucios _seguidos antes de detenerse a escucharlo.

Cuando encontró una pausa en Goyle, le contó cómo el Señor Tenebroso y él habían planeado éste nuevo ataque contra Potter, en el que tenían que infiltrarse en sus filas pretendiendo haber traicionado al Lord, y que para hacerlo creíble habían tenido que hacer el espectáculo de salir del lugar con prisioneros y todo y gritando su deslealtad para que se corriera la voz y la información llegara a oídos de la Orden y se le hiciera más fácil infiltrarse.

Todo era mentira, por supuesto, y Draco agradeció a todos los magos que Gregory Goyle siguiera siendo tan listo como guapo.

Una vez convencido de su inocencia, Draco había distraído a Goyle y había enviado un _patronus _a casa de Blaise para informarle de lo ocurrido. No había contado con lo que dijo su acompañante.

- ¿Debería informarle al Lord de tus avances? -

Ahí fue cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que hasta que supiera dónde estaban las alianzas de Goyle no podría dejarlo suelto por ahí, tendría que llevarlo a casa.

* * *

Harry Potter no sabía qué más hacer para calmarse, no ayudaba que su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley estuviera dándole puñetazos a la pared desde hacía casi cinco minutos, internamente estaba sorprendido de que no estuviera sangrando ya.

Pero ése era el mínimo de sus problemas. Una noche, Hermione desaparecida. Y ahora, Ginny. Le frustraba la situación, desde todos sus puntos: el que no haya podido hacer nada para ayudarlas, y el que no se supiera nada de su paradero.

Kingsley decía que deberían estar bien, si no ya se sabría, que esas cosas eran las primeras noticias siempre. No lo consolaba en absoluto, sí, tal vez estaban vivas, pero ¿en qué condiciones? ¿Estarían comiendo bien? ¿Durmiendo? ¿Tendrían fío? ¿Miedo?

Se preocupaba por eso para no pensar en cosas peores que podrían estar sufriendo. ¡Eran cosas como ésas las que quería prevenir cuando terminó con Ginny! ¿Sabría Voldemort? Era lo más probable, media comunidad mágica lo sabía.

- Tenemos algo. - Dijo el Sr. Weasley entrando en la habitación. Su expresión de esperanza se reflejó en su hijo y en el propio Harry. Tras él venían Neville y Luna, quienes dejaron sobre la mesa dos galeones, con expresión triunfante.

* * *

La fiesta de bienvenida de Goyle estaba siendo un éxito. Su único propósito había sido mantenerlo distraído y entre la bebida y Millicent el hombre se encontraba tan increíblemente borracho que no parecía notar la pequeña reunión de Griffindors, Slytherins y una Ravenclaw que tenía lugar justo en sus narices.

Draco no podía decir que se encontrara completamente en sus cinco sentidos, pero aún pensaba claro y podía discutir los términos de sus servicios con Oliver Wood.

- Si no te basta un contrato mágico... ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -

- Un juramento inquebrantable. -

Ambos se miraron largo rato. Oliver movió finalmente la cabeza negativamente y se apresuró a explicarse.

- Te puedo jurar que voy a intentar que te absuelvan Draco, pero no puedo jurarte que no pisarás Azkaban jamás... -

- Entonces no hay trato Wood, tu por tu lado y yo por el mío. -

- No seas irracional... El trato es bueno, y en el último de los casos tenemos rehenes - Comenzó Astoria, miró a los Griffindors con cuidado y agregó. - No es que los hayamos raptado o algo así... la mayoría de nuestros rehenes son los que salvamos de las celdas del Señor Tenebroso cuando... bueno, cuando salimos de la Mansión Malfoy. -

El ligero dolor de cabeza de Draco amenazaba con volverse serio, no quería ni podía aguantar ésta conversación. Se iría a dormir en ése instante, que se pudrieran Wood y todos los demás... recordó entonces que tenía un problema felino en su cuarto y cansado decidió quedarse en la sala y esperar a la madrugada para regresar a sus habitaciones. Se le ocurrió que el libro podría ayudar a Granger a dormir, o si no, por lo menos la distraería cuando él llegara.

Las ganas que tenía de enfrentarse a Hermione Granger y su efecto (no probado) que tenía sobre él eran nulas, y en verdad, ése dolor de cabeza lo comenzaba a matar, por lo que envió a Blaise con el libro que había traído para ella y se acostó en el sofá, sin importarle mucho el ruido de la fiesta.

Lo que pasó a continuación tomo por sorpresa a todos en la sala. Tiró a Draco del sofá, hizo gritar a las hermanas Greengrass, Dean Thomas se metió debajo de la mesa, inclusive pareció quitarle de golpe la borrachera a Goyle.

Del piso de arriba se escuchó una fuerte explosión, Blaise salió despedido junto con pedazos de madera y se fue a estampar a los pies de Draco, que segundos después ya no estaban ahí, pues había subido corriendo las escaleras.

Gracias a las protecciones mágicas alrededor del cuarto, no había explotado toda la segunda planta, sin embargo, la jaula de la leona estaba totalmente destrozada.

En unos segundos Draco ponderó la situación, advirtió el peligro enorme en el que se encontraba su cuello y el de todos en la casa y el pánico lo atrapó.

* * *

Hermione sentía un cansancio terrible, escuchaba las pisadas que subían, consideró entonces las posibilidades que tenía de huir. No eran muchas, se sentía demasiado débil. De hecho, le pareció que se había ido unos segundos. Gracias a Merlín no se había caído, estaba segura que no se levantaría si lo hacía y no podía permitirse flaquear... era ahora o nunca.

Su captor, parecía inmovilizado de terror y su mente a pesar del esfuerzo aún segregaba suficiente adrenalina para omitir el dolor de su mano, y salir corriendo, a penas escuchando los gritos de la tardía reacción de Draco Malfoy.

En su prisa, no vio las escaleras, y cayó, llevándose con ella a dos personas que habían subido a ver qué ocurría. Entonces sí que ya no pudo más. Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

- El mensaje de Hermione era: Atrapada con Malfoy - Dijo Neville

- Ya iba yo a preguntarle más cuando apareció el mensaje de Ginny: Imposible, Malfoy en ataque. - Compartió Luna

- Y entonces Ginny mandó un SOS Mal -

Harry y Ron habían escuchado el relato ya tres veces, cuando se lo contaron a ellos, a McGonagall y a Kingsley. Siempre se sentían igual, pesados, culpables, desesperados por hacer algo.

- ¿SOS Mal? - Repitió Aberforth Dumbledore. - ¿Por qué agregar Mal? -

- Creemos que iba a escribir Malfoy, pero no le dio tiempo. - Informó Amelia Bones

- ¿Están seguros de que Malfoy...? - Comenzó Slughorn, pero fue callado por Ron.

- ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que comprobar que Malfoy es del lado oscuro? -

- Su madre me salvó Ron - Intervino Harry

- Él no es su madre. - Masculló aún más enojado por que su amigo no estuviera de su lado. - Además estaba en el ataque, vio a Malfoy y luego fue raptada, igual que Hermione, que también atrapó el asqueroso hurón de mierda. ¿Qué mas pruebas quieren? -

Estaba claro que había opiniones divididas, pero ése no era el momento. La prioridad era rescatar a las chicas.

- Vamos a iniciar el plan de invasión - Dijo finalmente Kingsley. - Después nos ocuparemos de los Malfoy. -

- Kreacher logró robar planos de la Mansión - Suspiró Harry, contento de poder empezar a hacer algo por fin. Un poco incómodo también por que se negaba a creer que Draco Malfoy fuera un caso perdido.

* * *

Ginny no se lo creía. Astoria Greengras entró a su celda y le contó cómo se había cambiado de bando con otros Slytherin, y cómo quería hacer las cosas bien y demás sandeces.

- Sí claro, por éso Draco Malfoy me lanzó un aturdidor tan fuerte que me dejó inconsciente por horas. -

- Un día. - Murmuró Greengrass. Ésto, lejos de ganrse su confianza la enojó aún más.

- Correcto, un día... Y luego me encierran aquí, todo por que son buenas personas. Ya me la creí. - Dijo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo.

- No me creas. - La otra cruzó los brazos abandonando la fachada dulce y amistosa. La serpiente que conocía. Levantó su varita y Ginny no apartó su mirada, desafiándola, si creía que la iba a intimidar con su...

- ¡Ginny! - Dean Thomas apareció en la puerta recién abierta por Astoria, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Entonces la pelirroja se había quedado muda.

- ¿Qué...? ¿No estabas...? -

- Desaparecido, si. - Asintió restándole importancia y sentándose a su lado. - La srta. Greengrass me sacó de mi celda en la mansión de su amor y me trajo aquí... Y después tuvo la gran gentileza de liberarme... Como si fuera un elfo doméstico... En fin, en unos días Peter y yo nos vamos, esperamos que vengas con nosotros. -

- ¿A dónde? -

- Vamos a decirle a la Orden dónde se escónden éstos cabrones y... -

Dean hizo una cara de espanto, parecía que la lengua se le había pegado al paladar. Ginny se alarmó. ¿Qué carajos estaba sucediendo?

- Basta de Thomas por hoy. - La voz de Theodore Nott entró con él a la habitación. - No creo que sea tan buena influencia ni compañía... ¿A que no es muy listo? Mira que dejarse atrapar dos veces... -

Ginny no pudo evitar reirse un poco, a espaldas de Dean por supuesto y muy discimuladamente, pero ninguno de los dos Slytherin lo pasaron por alto.

- Muy bien, visitante número dos. - Anunció Astoria algo más animada.

- Ginn...¿Cómo estás? -

Ella fulminó con la mirada a Oliver Wood, quién levantó las manos en señal de paz.

- Sólo quiero hablar... -

Al final, Oliver también había sido un negociador inútil, si es verdad que la iban a sacar de ahí que lo hicieran, pero no pensaba ayudar a ningún Slytherin a escaparse de una merecida condena en Azkaban.

Astoria se veía súmamente furiosa con su actitud. "Qué pena" pensó Ginny con placer. Ya no tuvo oportunidad de pensar nada más por que la chica le había lanzado un hechizo del sueño..

* * *

Hermione despertó poco a poco, le dolían los músculos, como cuando haces mucho ejercicio. Como era su costumbre, se examinó mentalmente antes de abrir los ojos. Todo parecía bien, sólo para estar segura sumó quince mas sesenta y cuatro.

Aún estaba algo lenta, se tardó levemente más de lo jormal, pero suspiró con alivio.

- Setenta y nueve - murmuró y frunció el ceño, ¿así sonaba su voz siempre?

- ¿Qué coño es setenta y nueve? - Dijo una voz brusca. Alarmándola un poco, no sabía que tenía compañía.

- No lo sé. - Intervino otro, impaciente. - ¿Amor? ¿Estás despierta amor? - Y le tomó la mano. Hermione abrió los ojos involuntariamente, de pura sorpresa y la luz la cegó. Tuvo que esperar unos segundos para ver con claridad a su "amor" . Casi le da un síncope.

No sólo por que Blaise Zabini le tomaba la mano y le sonreía, o por que todos a su al rededor parecían querer comunicarse con ella, o porque, cuando preguntó qué pasaba, su voz sonó de nuevo con ésa voz que no era suya, pero la recordaba perfectamente, llamándola fea, dentona, sangresucia... La voz de Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

Ronald Weasley avanzaba ruidosamente por el jardín de los Malfoy, sintiéndose lo suficientemente protegido por el desilusionador que le había puesto Kingsley. Llevaba la varita en alto y la cara seria. Un movimiento repentino lo sobresaltó y lanzó un rayo morado, tan sólo para darse cuenta que había dejado paralizado a uno de los cisnes albinos de la mansión.

Lavender Brown apareció a su lado de pronto contemplando al cisne con expresión triste y a él se le pusieron las orejas coloradas, ¿por qué había venido? Esto no era asunto suyo por mucho que perteneciera a la Orden ahora.

Ron era malo escondiendo sus pensamientos, su cara expresaba demasiado, Lavender se dio cuenta al instante de lo que andaba mal con su compañero de misión.

- Escucha - Le dijo con un suspiro, preparándose mentalmente para tener ésa conversación. - Yo no pedí estar contigo en esto, es más, cuando lo supe me puse furiosa con Kingsley. Es un gran líder y todo, pero siempre pone los sentimientos en segundo plano... Y al fin y al cabo ésos pueden llevar a situaciones como éstas al fracaso... - Aguardó a que él dijera algo, como no lo hizo, terminó con otro suspiro. - En fin, que no quería venir contigo. -

- Ya - Respondió Ron vagamente. Por supuesto no le creía, si las lágrimas y la rabia de Lavender en sexto año eran indicio de algo, era de que lo amaría por siempre. Era su won won después de todo. Le satisfacía de alguna manera, pero no quería darle esperanzas. Ahora tenía todo lo que quería, a Hermione.

- Es en serio Ronald, mira, he madurado y estoy consciente de que fui un poco pesada con nuestro asunto, eras un capricho mío desde siempre, pero creo que las cosas pasan por algo... ¿No? - Otra pausa, y otro silencio incómodo. - Bien, no hablemos, sólo quiero que sepas que podemos ser amigos, ya no voy a intentar nada contigo, ya lo superé Ron. -

El chico bufó incrédulo y Lavender se quedó parada donde estaba, enojada. "Payaso egocéntrico" murmuró cuando se hubo alejado. Para su mala suerte estaba con él en la misión y tendría que aguantarlo.

Imaginó que podría alejarse unos metros para no hablar, pero lo tendría a la vista por si pasaba algo malo. Sin embargo no tuvo oportunidad de probar su plan, pues la señal apareció en el cielo, roja y brillante, y ella y Ron se apresuraron a la Mansión.

* * *

Draco no dejó de observar la reacción de Goyle en todo el rato. Desde que la pequeña escurridiza idiota de Granger había salido corriendo y había tropezado con él en las escaleras.

- ¿Granger? - La voz gruesa y tonta de Goyle había vibrado de exitación. - ¿Por qué no me dijeron que tenemos a Granger? - Había continuado suspicaz. Draco se había sorprendido de haber usado ésa palabra para definir a Goyle, jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

Ahora que reparaba en ello, la lista de cosas que jamás se había imaginado y estaban pasando crecía cada día.

Astoria se inventó una excusa rápida que al momento había resuelto el problema, pero acarreó muchos otros en los minutos que siguieron.

De cualquier modo, Goyle estaba convencido de que "Granger" era en realidad Pansy transformada en la amiga de Potter para colarse en la Orden. Le habían dicho que era información ultra secreta y que no podía comentarlo con nadie.

Explicaron la prescencia de los otros Griffindors con otra mentirilla, en la que eran los enviados de la Orden para probar su lealtad y había que tratarlos bien, aunque nunca hablar con ellos de lo importante.

En fin que Goyle estaba probando ser un tope gigante para todos. ¿Por qué nadie lo encerraba y ya? Por que a pesar de todo, Goyle era una serpiente, como ellos, había sido su amigo o algo así, y la lealtad en la casa Slytherin -al menos con sus propios miembros- era algo sagrado. No querían lastimar a Goyle a menos que fuera necesario.

Y tal vez lo sería. Todo dependía de las habilidades actorales de Hermione Granger.

* * *

Harry Potter estaba comenzando a entrar en zona de total desesperación. Empezaba a pensar que jamás derrotaría a Voldemort, y lo peor, que jamás encontraría a Hermione ni a Ginny.

Lo que había pasado para ponerlo así fue el nuevo escape del susodicho, justo en sus narices.

Se había distraído, porque Ron y Lavender en lugar de cuidarse las espaldas, estaban discutiendo. Un mortífago salió de la nada y se aventó a su mejor amigo, entonces Harry tuvo que dejar la persecución de Voldemort para sacarle de encima a su atacante.

Cuando volvió a ver a Tom Riddle, éste estaba girando para desaparecer.

Buscaron por toda la casa, las mazmorras, los cuartos, la azotea, todos los pasadizos secretos. Y nada. No habían encontrado ni un solo cabello de ninguna de las dos. Ni de Malfoy si a ésas vamos.

- ¿A dónde pudieron haber ido? -

- Voldemort sabía del ataque y las movió. -

- Imposible, ni nosotros sabíamlos cuándo atacar, sólo esperamos la señal de Kingsley -

A Harry le había parecido inútil la plática y la repartición de culpas. Sólo quería buscar en otro lado, seguirse moviendo, para no pensar.

* * *

- ¡Pans! - Astoria Greengrass soltó expresando mucho alivio cuando se incorporó de la cama.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Qué paso _Pans_? - El que habló fue Draco con una ligera burla en sus labios.

- No lo sé. Tú dime - Contestó ella, no se lo iba a poner fácil a su captor. No sabía muy bien lo que intentaba hacer, pero estaba claro que él la había disfrazado de Parkinson. ¿Para qué? ¿Lo sabrían los demás? ¿Sería algo bueno o malo?

Intentó transmitir sus dudas a Malfoy en la mirada, pero fue interrumpida por Gregory Goyle. Estaba más alto y más musculoso, daba bastante miedo con su barba sin afeitar y todas las cicatrices. La última vez que ella le había visto había sido hecho un ovillo, con ceniza en la cara, alguno que otro cabello quemado y la expresión más vacía del mundo. En aquella ocasión había sentido su dolor y le compadecía. Ahora, no tanto.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? - Su tono era amenazador. Estaba claro que era a él al que había que convencer. Por lo que sabía, Parkinson era novia de Zabini -Que la miraba inexpresivo y sin mover un músculo - y mejor amiga de las Greengrass, así que no había modo de engañarlos a ellos. Goyle era por descarte el enemigo común.

- Pasó todo tan rápido... Yo... Aún estoy mareada. - Improvisó, para comprarse algo de tiempo.

- Deberíamos dejarla descansar. - Sugirió Blaise, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- No - Dijo Goyle. - Quiero hacerle una pregunta antes. -

Hermione se sorprendió un poco de lo mucho que había cambiado, estaba formando frases coherentes y era capaz de sospechar que algo no andaba del todo bien.

Podía sonar petulante que Hermione no hubiese reconocido éstas características en Goyle, pero siendo honestos, en la escuela siempre fue un rematado imbécil.

- Una Greg, y luego la dejas en paz. - Habló Blaise poniéndose protector.

- Dime tu nombre completo. -

Astoria se tapó la boca con la mano, su hermana cerró los ojos, Millicent Bulstrode miró al techo, Theodore Nott apretó un poco el puño derecho, Blaise Zabini entornó un poco los ojos y Draco Malfoy hizo un imperceptible movimiento con su índice, señalando la ventana.

* * *

Lord Voldemort estaba furioso. Todo estaba saliendo mal. Nada lo enojaba tanto como Harry Potter metiéndose en sus asuntos. Excepto tal vez Draco Malfoy.

Debió aniquilarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Debió aniquilarlo junto con su padre y su madre. Debió acabar con ésos remedos de magos.

Y ahora, estaban trabajando juntos los huérfanos de mierda.

Basta de juegos. Basta de esconderse. Basta de dejar que adolescentes cabrones le quitaran lo que le pertenecía.

Les haría sufrir tanto, que lo pensarían antes de pronunciar su nombre tan a la ligera. Lo pensarían antes de ponerse en contra de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? - Siseó Hermione, intentando recordar las veces que había visto a Parkinson enojada Para canalizarlo. - ¿Crees que yo...? -

- Tienes tres segundos para contestar. -

Hermione cruzó los brazos y lo miró ceñuda. Había visto ya la seña de Malfoy y la estaba carburando. Goyle contó hasta dos.

- Pansy Cristal Parkinson - Murmuró con sarcasmo, como si Goyle estuviera siendo irracional y estúpido. - ¿Ahora pueden todos largarse y dejarme dormir? -

Goyle no bajó la mirada, ni hizo ademán de moverse.

- Dale un beso. - Dijo

- ¿Qué? -

- Dale un beso a Blaise. -

Hermione se quedó inmóvil. Blaise sonrió a penas.

- No voy a besar a nadie. - Espetó. Quería evitar ése tipo de intimidad a toda costa.

- ¡Auch amor! - Fingió hacerse el dolido su "novio".

- Sabes a lo que me refiero. No voy a besar a alguien sólo por que él quiere. - Rodó ella los ojos. La serpiente lo estaba disfrutando. Al parecer todas las serpientes lo estaban disfrutando.

- Oh vamos... Sólo para que se calle. - Se le acercó sin darle tiempo para protestar y le plantó los labios. - Coopera - Susurró. Hermione podía notar la sonrisa de Blaise Zabini.

Se movió y se dejó hacer para parecer disfrutarlo, pero en segundos tuvo suficiente y lo mordió. No muy fuerte, pero Blaise se apartó . La sonrisa seguía ahí. Aún más grande.

Miró entonces a Goyle y llamándolo asqueroso voyeur lo instó una vez más a que se largara. El chico lo hizo, seguido de los demás. Al salir le dedicó una última mirada de sospecha.

Draco Malfoy tomó a Blaise del brazo y lo apartó de ella con brusquedad. Le susurró algo en el oido. Aparentemente a Blaise no le gustó nada, por que se lo sacudió con el hombro y casi lo tira al apartarlo para salir de la habitación.

- Ahora vuelvo. Prepara la entrevista leona. - Le dijo, antes de desaparecer también.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Suspensirijillo :)**

**Aby: Jeje, no me perderé mas... Espero :) Aww, espero tener tiempo para leer más.**

**Nanis: Espero haber respondido tus dudas en éste cap :)**

**Lalyys: ¿Qué tal ha estado éste? Ja! Todos notamos su amor y lo disfraza como si lo hiciera todo por él mismo :) y bueno, herms suelta suelta no esta eh?**

**Luladark: Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Lucythemarauder: No tengo fecha jeje, me pasa que cuando digo: TENGO que escribir, nomás no me sale nada. Ntp, no lo abandonaré :)**

**Caroone: :) Yey! Nuevo cap!**

**Esme Vips: No puedo hacer un fic oscuro aunque la vida se me fuera en ello :) jaja me gusta leerlos pero a mi no me salen. jaja si, los celos de amigos de Draco son graciosos :) En lo personal Hermione me aburre un poco, escribirla quiero decir, así que sí, hablo más de Drakes :) jaja, tu review me puso tan feliz que escribí como posesa casi tres horas :) mch! El libro! Jaja luego lo retomaré :)**

**Ah! Felicidades! Ahora puedes escoger una frase para que lamdiga tunpersonaje favorito en el fic :) lo que se gana uno por adivinar quién dijo la frasecilla al principio :) y era una de las mas dificiles eh?**

**Azu:Jeje ahora puedes leer más y mas :) ah! Y bueno, ahora los aprisionan para que el Lord no lo haga primero y además para tener algo que intercambiar con la orden para que confíen en ellos y los absuelvan de Azkaban, pero los primeros prisioneros fueron los que se llevaron de la mansion malfoy, entre ellos Hermione.**

**Aid4: Ya supimos masomenos que onda con Ginn, sigue atrapada, y ahora nadie le hace caso por que Herma explotó xD**

**Sere: mmm... Hermione sacó toda su magia acumulada en un ataque de sobrevivencia y casi vuela toda la segunda planta :) jeje**

**pd. Lo impensable ha pasado... Estoy buscando un beta... :) ¿quien se apunta? O me recomienda a alguien. No es para la ortografía sino para la trama, para que llegue mas ordenada a ustedes :)**


	8. Redención

**Hola chicos y chicas. Ya volvi.**

**¿Qué hice en todo este tiempo que no escribi ni mi nombre? Estudie como maniaca para mis examenes de la universidad. Estoy aplicando en tres y he estado como loca nerd.**

**Tambien como ya saben es mi ultimo año de preparatoria asi que es un desquicio de trabajos. **

**Y ahora son vacaciones de semana santa... Wiii... Notese el sarcasmo... Y como han estado pasando sólo películas bíblicas no me quedó más que escribir.**

**lo digo como si fuera algo malo... lo lamento :) **

**En fin ¿que les puedo decir que no les haya dicho Ya? Siento mucho tardarme, es mi culpa, mi culpa, mi grande culpa... Y espero que haya alguien que siga leyendo :)**

* * *

**_Redención_. **

* * *

_"Sabemos que la redención ha de venir. El tiempo y la manera de su venida nosotros no lo sabemos: Puede venir en paz, o puede venir por la sangre, pero tanto en paz o por la sangre, que venga."_

* * *

- Tenemos cinco minutos, máximo. - Dijo Draco Malfoy cerrando la puerta con cuidado tras él. - Adelante. Pregunta. -

- ¿Por qué? -

Ambos se miraron un rato sin comprender.

- Por qué ¿qué? - Inquirió finalmente.

- ¿Por qué soy Pansy Parkinson? ¿Por qué debería seguirte el juego? ¿Por qué no me has entregado a Voldemort? ¿Por qué rayos todo? Quiero una explicación general Malfoy. Y más te vale que sea buena. -

Draco suspiró, aquello tomaría más de cinco minutos...

* * *

- No puedo creer que la besaste - Comentó ella en tono burlón. Blaise Zabini le respondió a Daphne con una mirada de odio.

- Lo lamento - murmuró ella algo sorprendida dando un paso hacia atrás. Blaise notó su brusquedad, negó con la cabeza y su cara se contrajo de dolor.

- Blaise... - Intentó consolarlo, sabiendo que había tocado una fibra sensible.

- Ya sé... - La cortó - Es patético... Draco lo dejó claro, ella no es Pans... Es sólo que... Verla... -

- Vamos ¿por qué no tomamos algo? - Propuso Astoria.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con murmullos de asentimiento, pero nadie hizo ademán de moverse así que se quedaron donde estaban, dejando que la pesadez del día cayera sobre ellos.

* * *

Llevaban hablando largo rato, Draco Malfoy contestó todas las preguntas con la más absoluta verdad (o la más absoluta verdad de la que era capaz un Slytherin)El por qué de su deserción, el por qué la tenían prisionera y el por qué de su pequeño predicamento.

- ¿Dónde está la verdadera Pansy Parkinson? -

- Muerta. -

Hermione lo miró estupefacta. ¿Muerta? - ¿Cómo? ¿Qué le...? -

- Avada. -

Estaba más que claro que no quería hablar del tema. Hermione se removió incómoda, si de por sí no estar en tu cuerpo es malo, estar en el cuerpo de alguien que ya murió era... Perturbador por decir lo menos... Ahora que lo pensaba, si esto era obra de una multijugos y Pansy había muerto...

- ¿Cómo es que...? -

- Cabellos en el cepillo de Blaise. -

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? -

- La poción dura casi dos días y tendrás que tomarla regularmente hasta que sepamos qué hacer con Goyle -

- ¿Goyle no está con ustedes? -

Draco la miró con sarcasmo. - Si estuvieramos seguros no haríamos todo ésto. -

* * *

- ¿Tu no me mentirías Mili? - Preguntó el chico fornido, aceptando el vaso de Whiskey de fuego que le tendía su compañera.

- Por supuesto que no Gregiboo - Movió la cabeza de lado a lado para enfatizar su negativa.

- ¿Debo tragarme el cuento de Pansy? -

- ¿De qué hablas? -

- Que Granger estaba prisionera y se voló a si misma en pedazos. -

- Pero... todos lo vimos... -

- No, todos vimos la explosión y a Granger salir corriendo. -

- Ésa no era... -

- Si, ya sé que era Pansy... pero aún no me trago que se disfraza de Granger para la Orden del Fénix... - La miró directo a los ojos. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Milicent hiciera una mueca de fastidio.

- Listo, ya viste por ti mismo como Pans se transformó, ahora me gustaría que dejaras de meterte en mi mente sin permiso. -

- Lo siento, es la costumbre. -

- Somos tus amigos Greg... ¿Por qué estás tan... ? -

- Por lo mismo que todos Mili. - Suspiró interrumpiendola. Tomó de su taza y dijo en voz muy baja. - ¿Tu no crees que estén planeando un cambio de bando? -

* * *

- Blaise... - Daphne insistió. El ambiente estaba por demás insoportable.

- Voy a ver a Wood. - Se levantó Blaise Zabini, ignorando el susurro de su amiga y subió las escaleras (reconstruídas por él) sin voltear a ver a nadie más.

- Esto va a ser una pesadilla. - Comentó la mayor de las Greengrass hundiéndose en el sofá.

* * *

- Muy bien, no saben de qué lado está Goyle... ¿De qué lado están ustedes? -

- Del nuestro. -

Hermione quiso preguntar qué lado era ése pero supuso que ni él mismo estaba muy bien enterado en qué suelo estaba pisando con todos sus esquemas y maniobras.

- Cuándo Goyle deje de ser un peligro serás libre de hacer lo que quieras. - Concluyó él levantándose.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Así de fácil? -

- No - Draco sonrió. Hermione también. Era tan obvio que ninguno de los dos se tragaba el cuento de la libertad.

- ¿Por qué no? - Preguntó. Más como diversión que nada.

- Quiero que hagas algo por mí antes. -

- ¿Qué cosa? -

- En su momento Leona. Por ahora sólo intenta no cagarla. - Draco le tendió un libro antes de irse. - Odio ése libro por cierto, pero asi como eres igual y te gusta. -

* * *

El suspiro de Milicent fue a penas audible, era un avance que Goyle no sospechara ya de la autenticidad de "Pansy". Le dió un pequeño sorbo a su propio whiskey antes de responder.

- No lo creo, aunque es verdad que a Draco le dolió mucho lo de... Ya sabes... -

- Si - La mirada de Goyle se perdió un momento. Ambos sabían, ambos habían pasado por lo mismo que Draco. - Yo creo que lo hace por Lucius ¿sabes? - dijo él al fin.

Ella lo miró confundida. - ¿Que hace qué? -

- Ésta misión - Dijo él. Al ver que la otra seguía sin comprender elaboró. - Por que el Lord tiene a Lucius -

Milicent Bulstrode ocultó la sorpresa lo mejor que pudo. Draco les había contado que su padre había perdido los estribos y atacado a Voldemort, todos supusieron que había sido aniquilado...

* * *

Draco Malfoy estuvo a punto de chocar con su mejor amigo al salir del nuevo cuarto de Hermione.

- Blaise... ¿Cómo...? - Se aventuró.

- De la puta mierda... ¿Y tú? - La mirada de Blaise era un glaciar.

Draco la sostuvo, poco a poco, la camaradería fue regresando. Asi sin decirse nada. Eran prácticamente familia, no había necesidad de más. Sabían que cruzaron una línea y ninguno se arrepentía, pero querían dejarlo atrás.

- Escucha, sólo no le des más dolores de cabeza. - Dijo Draco, sorprendiendose por lo que había salido de su boca.

Blaise asintió.

- Voy a ver a Wood. -

Draco se encogió de hombros. - Disfrútalo - Le dijo.

- Imbécil. - Sonrió el otro y se perdió al final del pasillo.

* * *

El cerebro de Milicent Bulstrode trabajaba a mil por hora. Intentaba descubrir si debía creerle a Goyle o no. Quería creerle por varias razones, por lo que significaría para Draco, por lo que ayudaría a todos, pero sobretodo, por que algo se estaba moviendo en ella y sentía que era sólo por él, por su presencia.

No quería seguir espiando para sus amigos, quería decirle la verdad a Greg, quería que no hubiera secretos y quería dejar de mentirle. Pero no podía, al menos no por ahora. Lo que sí podía hacer era cambiar de tema.

- Ay Greg... Sólo estamos hablando de cosas deprimentes. - Hizo un puchero y se acercó a él. Ella sabía que no era la táctica más nueva o más inteligente, pero funcionó, Gregory Goyle hizo a un lado su vaso de whiskey y la tomó entre sus brazos. - ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Qué buscas? - le preguntó.

- **Redención**. - La apretó contra sí. - Venga ya... dijiste que no habláramos de cosas deprimentes. - Le dijo en el oído y acto seguido la besó. Milicent miró al techo buscando ayuda. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lindo?

* * *

- Zabini -

- Wood. -

Ambos se saludaron con asentimientos de cabeza.

- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? -

- A Daphne. -

Wood sonrió y no habló más. Era muy aparente que Blaise no quería ahondar en el asunto y él no le molestaría.

* * *

Hermione ni siquiera miró el libro. No por que no tuviera curiosidad o por que no quisiera leer, sino por que su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, se hizo más baja, el cabello se le onduló, la piel se hizo dos tonos más clara y demás etcéteras que la hicieron correr al baño a observarse. No dolía, pero ciertamente no era algo placentero.

Recordó con pesar la primera vez que había tomado multijugos. Se había convertido en gato. En el gato de Milicent Bulstrode. Hermione dejó que se le escapara la risa, era bastante bizarro que hace minutos hubiera estado en un cuarto rodeada de serpientes, y cooperando con ellos.

Parte de ella seguía dudando de todo lo que saliera de la boca de Draco Malfoy, era su naturaleza pensar que la estaba engañando, guiando a alguna trampa, sin embargo no tenía muchas opciones.

Aún quería escapar, sin duda alguna, pero le gustaba pensar que había una salida mejor que la de volver a explotar y correr como el demonio hacia cualquier lugar esperando que Harry o Ron la encontraran de milagro.

Harry...

Ron...

* * *

- ¿Cuando crees que vamos a poder salir? -

- No se hombre. Sabes que a penas si pudimos hacer que Greg se tragara la historia y ahora está empeñado en participar en todas las juntas... Lo siento, estamos haciendo lo que podemos. -

- Ya se. - Suspiró Wood - Pero ya no aguanto este cuarto. -

- Baja si quieres. -

- ¿De qué hablas? -

- Tenemos mucha poción multijugos. -

* * *

Draco se quedó en el primer escalón, pasmado. ¿De dónde había salido toda esa preocupación por Granger? Debería preocuparse por su propia cabeza y no la de ella. Se sacudió las manos en el pantalón, incorporándose cuando escuchó a alguien subir.

- ¡Draco! - Astoria se llevó una mano al pecho dramáticamente. La otra sostenía su varita que mantenía una fila de bandejas de comida en el aire. - ¡Me asustaste! ¿Qué haces aquí? -

- Me pregunto el por qué de la existencia. - Rodó él los ojos.

Astoria soltó una de sus risitas y la comida se tambaleó - Es bueno que alguien mantenga el humor. -

- Si, soy un rayo de sol en medio de la oscuridad. -

Astoria se rio de nuevo. - ¿Por qué tan amargado? - Le preguntó mandando algunas de las bandejas a través de las puertas cercanas.

- ¿Por qué no estarlo? - Respondió él mirando absorto la comida que desaparecía por la puerta de Granger.

- Mira - Replicó ella dejando el tono ligero. - Tengo suficiente con un remedo de dementor en la casa que hace que todos nos sintamos mil veces pero que de costumbre, si no quieres contarme cuál es tu problema por mi está bien, pero cuéntaselo a alguien más. No podemos estar todos al borde del suicidio. -

- No estoy al borde del suicidio. - La contradijo.

La chica simplemente pasó a su lado con un suspiro. - Cabezota - Masculló entre dientes, una de las charolas golpeó al chico.

- Dramática. - murmuró Draco sobándose.

* * *

- ¿Ahora a dónde? - Preguntó Ron por enésima vez.

- Seguimos investigando. - Le aseguró Amelia Bones.

Harry estaba seguro que encontrarían algo, sobretodo por que ahora que Voldemort se había descubierto, la Orden contaba con más personal: Todos los mayores de edad del ED y sus padres e incluso algunas personas del ministerio como la propia Amelia que no habían podido hacer mucho sin comprometerse con anterioridad.

- Pues investiguen más rápido. - Soltó Ron. Susan Bones se apresuró a traer bendajes nuevos para su mano pues con el golpe que le propinó a la pared se le habían abierto las heridas. Harry rodó los ojos.

Amaba a Ron con toda su alma, (de una forma totalmente varonil), pero podía ser una reina del drama cuando se lo proponía.

- Ron. - Le advirtió. Pelearse con los demás miembros no iba a hacer nada por su causa. Su amigo bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras la chica le curaba la mano.

¡BAM!

- ¡Pero es que quiero encontrarlas ya! - Susan casi llora de la desesperación al levantarse para ir por más bendas limpias _otra vez._ Había estado cambiandoselas a Ron cada cinco minutos y estaba harta, aunque era demasiado amable para decirle. Su tía no.

- Sr. Weasley, le agradecería que dejara de ensangrentar mis paredes. Usted es un visitante aqui y no está siendo precisamente cortés. - Lo reprimió y se dirigió a Harry. - Si lo único que le espera a mi sobrina en el cuartel general son adolescentes problemáticos que se hacen daño a si mismos no creo que sea prudente dejarla ir. -

- ¡No Madame Bones! Por favor tiene que dejarla venir. - Suplicó Harry. - Antes teníamos personas que nos ayudaban con primeros auxilios, pero Lupin y Tonks... Bueno, ya sabe... Y ahora Ginny y Hermione... Y ésta mañana Ernie...-

- ¿Encontraron a Ernie? - La cara de Susan se iluminó y a Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

Astoria llegó al tercer piso con tres charolas de comida. No se habría molestado en traerlas ella misma si no hubiera querido escapar del humor de perros que se cargaban todos. La única que estaba feliz era Milicent.

"Qué tontería" se decía. "Ponerse así de contenta sólo por un chico."

Chicos había miles, millones, miles de millones de chicos en el mundo. ¿Por qué habría alguien de dejar que uno de esos controlara sus emociones y su vida de esa manera?

Pansy la había comprendido, ella había compartido su libertad (libertinaje) y todo había salido de maravilla. Hasta que le entró ése capricho por Blaise y se acabó la cosa.

No es que no estuviera feliz por ella, pero no entendía su súbita fascinación por la monogamia. Ni de ella ni de Blaise.

Y ahora todo era peor, por que Pansy se había ido y se había llevado la mejor parte de su novio con ella. Por eso no era sano enamorarse. Por eso nunca lo haría.

- ¡Tori! -

Astoria volteó asombrada.

- ¿Blaise? ¿Estás... Sonriendo? -

* * *

- Consíganse un cuarto. - Dijo disgustado entrando a la cocina y sirviéndose whiskey.

- Consíguete una novia. - Replicó Goyle sonriendo. Milicent abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió conmovida por que le halla dado el título. Theo se contuvo con todas sus ganas de rodar los ojos.

- Como sea. - Se apresuró a salir del lugar, pero el otro chico lo detuvo.

- ¿Cómo va lo de hoy? -

- Hum. - Theodore Nott estaba escogiendo muy bien sus palabras. - Mas o menos, vamos a liberar a unos cuantos prisioneros menores para que la Orden se siga tragando nuestro cuento. Pero estamos en terreno minado ahora que perdimos a Granger... Un sólo error de Pans y estamos fritos. - mintió.

- ¿Y la van a dejar ir? -

- No, Astoria dice que está débil por que la magia de la sangresucia le dio directo. -

- Comprendo. - Asintió Goyle. Theo se dio la vuelta e iba a salir de nueva cuenta. Las palabras de Greg lo dejaron helado en su sitio. - Quiero ir. -

* * *

- ¿Qué hora es? -

- Faltan cinco -

- Repasemos el plan. -

- ¿Otra vez? -

Astoria hizo una mueca de impaciencia. -Si - confirmó. - Las veces que sea necesario para que se te grabe en la mente que el ataque sur va después de la desbandada de lechuzas... NO antes Oliver... Francamente, los hombres son todos idiotas. ¿En qué estaba pensando Blaise cuando te dejó tomar su cuerpo? Si los demás se dan cuenta...-

El jugador de Quidditch se rió. - ¿Tomar su cuerpo? ¡No gracias! -

- Mejor apréndete el plan... llegamos a Hampstead, se activan las defensas y lanzamos humo blanco. No olvides el casco burbuja para los bloqueadores y la poción contra harpies... ¿Qué otro hechizo necesitas? -

- ¿Un desilusionador? -

- ¡No Oliver! ¡Un anti paralizante! Vas a llevar uniforme de mortífago, el punto es que te vean y piensen que eres de los suyos. - Explicó con paciencia.

- Te estoy tomando el pelo desde hace media hora Tori... Pensé que a éstas alturas ya te habrías dado cuenta. -

Se puso roja, de vergüenza y soltó un bufido para acto seguido, salir de la sala como un huracán. La sonrisa de Oliver Wood se escurrió por su cara.

- No es prudente picarla cuando se acerca una misión Oliver. - Dijo Theodore Nott, cómodamente instalado en el sofá, justo a su lado. El otro chico dio un salto, asustado por la repentina aparición de Theo.

- ¿Cómo haces eso? - Le preguntó. - ¿Cómo sabías que no era Blaise? -

- Poderes mortífagos. -

Oliver rodó los ojos y volvió la mirada hacia donde se había ido Astoria.

- Dile que te gusta. - Sugirió Nott.

- ¿Quién? ¿Astoria? - Se volvió con las cejas alzadas de incredulidad. - ¡No me gusta Astoria! -

Theo se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Draco terminó de instalar todas sus pertenencias en el cuarto de Grady, su otro protegido que roncaba como morsa. Afortunadamente, éste crío había estado inconsciente desde mucho antes de que lo sacaran de la celda de la mansión y no le daría ningún problema. Además si todo iba bien en unas semanas Grady se iría.

Se dio tiempo de contemplarlo dormir. Daphne iba todos los días a ponerle una especie de suero que contenía poción rarísima que supuestamente mejoraba su locura.

Voldemort lo había torturado frente a su padre hasta que éste había accedido a darle sus unicornios. El padre había regresado a casa con su esposa y el Lord se había quedado con el hijo por si faltaba algún animal.

Ésa era la clase de estupideces por las que se preocupaba Don Calvo. Animales raros y fantásticos, Varitas poderosas, Inmortalidad y Harry Potter... Sobretodo Harry Potter.

Draco se estremeció, tal vez no eran sólo los ronquidos los que lo hacían no querer dormir con Grady.

* * *

Lavender mecía a Teddy Lupin rítmicamente, dándole golpecitos en su espalda para que eructara. Cada que lo hacía se reía y eso le gustaba mucho. Casi nadie reía últimamente Y ahora menos.

Harry y Ron habían regresado de casa de Amelia Bones con Susan llorando a mares. Las gemelas Patil habían intentado calmarla y fallaron. Es por eso que se había ofrecido a cuidar a Teddy, para no deprimirse más.

No había podido disfrutar ni cinco minutos con el bebé cuando llegó la Sra. Weasley con cara preocupada.

- Querida... ¡Oh! Pero no te hubieras molestado... No es tu responsabilidad cuidar de Theodore, ve afuera, toma un poco de sol. - Le dijo sonriendo amablemente. Lavender notó el miedo en sus ojos y suspiró.

¡No se iba a comer al niño! Sólo por que Greyback la había mordido no significaba que era una amenaza para todos, y la Sra. Weasley debería saberlo mejor que nadie. A pesar de que Bill tenía casi el mismo problema ella seguía sacándola de todos lados.

¿Y qué si ella si se convertía? ¿Tenía la poción matalobos no? No había de qué preocuparse.

Un gruñido se le escapó muy a su pesar. Molly Weasley retrocedió hasta la pared y extendió los brazos muy lentamente.

- Vamos Lav... Dame a Theodore. -

Lavender le hizo caso, las manos le temblaban de ira. Odiaba la condescendencia de esa mujer.

- Su nombre es Teddy. - Le dijo cuando pasó de largo azotando la puerta, que cómo no, se hizo pedazos.

* * *

- ¿Todos perdieron la maldita cabeza? - Vociferó Draco.

- ¿Y qué podemos hacer?- Inquirió Travis en tono cansado.

- ¡Sacar al imbécil bueno para nada de Blaise de su puto cuarto y lanzarle unos cuantos crucios, a ver si recupera la cordura! -

- ¿Y crees que eso le va a gustar? - Intervino Theo.

- ¡Me importa una mierda si le gusta o no! ¡No puedo confiarle mi vida a un Griffindor! -

- Pues vas a tener que hacerlo Draco. - Replicó Oliver, luciendo la mejor sonrisa de Blaise Zabini.

- No te atrevas a agarrar confiancitas conmigo Madera. -

Los Slytherin sonrieron de lado. Wood rodó los ojos.

- Escucha Draco, quedan exactamente veinte segundos para que se active el traslador, tu escoges ¿te quedas o te vas? - Dijo Daphne.

* * *

- ¿Dieciocho segundos? - Gregory Goyle se puso los vaqueros lo más rápido que pudo. - Pero... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? -

Milicent se rió. - Mucho tiempo Gregiboo... Eres maravilloso. - Le aseguró botándole una calceta. - ¡Corre Greg! - Exclamó, pero él ya corría escaleras abajo.

* * *

- Nada de prisioneros. - Susurró Voldemort. - Quien sea que no tenga la nueva marca, se muere. -

Los mortífagos asintieron solemnes. Algunos mirando la corona que lucía el clásico cráneo con lengua de serpiente. Una corona que señalaba a los leales, y condenaba a los desertores.

* * *

- Tomen al que puedan. - Decía Kingsley. - Queremos información, no un reguero de sangre. Sabemos que Voldemort sigue en Hampstead y sabemos que está cazando traidores... Así que asegúrense de cazarlos primero. -

* * *

- Doce segundos Draco. -

Draco Malfoy seguía cruzado de brazos, fulminando a Oliver Wood con la mirada.

* * *

- Mi Lord... La encontramos. -

- Si es otra equivocación Fossoway... -

- N.. No Mi Lord... Es la verdadera. El centauro nos lo dijo. Potter la llevaba. -

- Bien... Enséñamela. -

* * *

Ginny Weasley sonrió como gato de Cheshire. Contempló el galeón que había logrado salvar de Draco Malfoy. Saldría de ahí ésa misma noche.

* * *

- Seis segundos. - Masculló Gregory Goyle en el rellano de las últimas escaleras. - Malditos hijos de Godric. -

* * *

- A mi no me importa lo que diga. - Le susurró Ron a Harry. - Si veo a Malfoy... Lo mato. -

* * *

Hermione se recostó en su cama y tomó el libro. "Condena de Amor" de Virginia Henley. La chica bufó. Novelas de amor... No las soportaba.

Dos segundos...

Gregory Goyle llegó al vestíbulo y colocó su dedo en el traslador, casi al mismo tiempo que Draco Malfoy.

Harry Potter preparaba su varita y le pedía a merlín que Ron no hiciera una estupidez.

Ginny Weasley lloraba en su cuarto.

Hermione Granger leía:

_Condena de amor_

_En el siglo XVI, el clan Douglas es el más poderoso de Escocia. Su jefe, Ram, es uno de los hombres más temidos de la corte del rey Jacobo I. Son tiempos difíciles pues Inglaterra intenta obtener el dominio de Escocia y el monarca sabe que debe mantener unidos a sus salvajes nobles para poder luchar contra el enemigo._

_Por causa de un antiguo escándalo, la pelirroja Tina Kennedy y su familia desprecian a los Douglas. Sin embargo, las razones de estado son más fuertes que los deseos de una mujer, y ella y Ram son obligados por el rey a contraer matrimonio._

_Pero los rencolres familiares no podrán evitar el ardiente deseo que surge entre ellos, aunque sólo cuando la guerra y los antiguo fantasmas del castillo Douglas interfieran en sus vidas, ambos serán capaces de reconocer sus sentimientos_.

Y Astoria Greengrass tenía un muy mal presentimiento...

* * *

**Esme Vipz: :) Gracias por tu apoyo en todo. No sé si ya voy saliendo o no, pero mínimo estoy haciendo algo... ****Uh! Amo la clase de personaje de Goyle :) jaja me está poniendo en duda hasta a mi :) él se escribe sólo y es interesante ... ¿Qué hará después? ****Lo de Blaise y Pansy es la cosa más triste que se me ocurre. Si yo tuviera que vivirlo me volvería loca. En cuando a Draco jaja, si, creo que le choca, pero lo hace por ella. :) ****Adoro a Ron. Creo que es mi segundo personaje favorito :) pero por alguna razón tiene que ser el malo... no sé por qué... pero estoy intentando que no sea así... Quiero un Ron humano. ****Me da cosita escribir sobre la orden por que no sé que onda con ellos, no los ponen mucho y a los que ponian estan muertos :s... Así que hago lo que puedo :) Ash!****!a la que si odio es a Ginny... Me cae mal :) Ahhh****! Es que todos los reviews siempre te sacan una sonrisa... Pero los reviews kilometricos... Pfff! De verdad que te mejoran todo :) Y nah****! Hermione me aburre, siempre... escribirla pues... no se. creo que por que no soy nada Hermionesca :) ****No te preocupes, y espero que te haya gustado en dónde la puse :) jaja me recuerdas a un amigo... bob marley :) ****ah ntp. Yo entiendo de estar en la biblioteca todo el dia :s Bueeeno. Gracias por leer y comentar :)**

**tamarabvillar: Gracias! Jaja si pff! Quién lo diría? Mmm... Si, creo que voy a trabajar en éso, no lo he explicado muy bien lo de los prisioneros. Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y por los halagos :)**

**Sere: Y que lo digas ... :)**

**Astarthea: jaja se que parecen añooos :(.. Awww ya se... Y me caigo mal por haberla matado :(... Pero necesitaban un motivo para volverse buenos :) ohhh! Lo de draco y herms! Jaja nel... No queria hacer lo de las almas gemelas... :) pero es algo maaagiiicoooo! :)**

**Lalyys: jaja a mi tampoco :) ash! Si! Me encanta como goyle es una piedrita en el zapato :) gracias por las flores y por el apoyo :) significa mucho :)**

**Lucy the Marauder: descubri hace poco que la palabra no es ateísmo... Por que si creo en alguna divinidad o eNergia o cosa extraña que no entendemos... Pero no en el Dios asi de la iglesia y asi... Cambiando de tema... Lamento la tardanza y gracias por el apoyo :)**

**Lorena: ups! Tarde siglos lo se! Sorry! Espero que sigas ahí! **

**Azu: puedo dejarlo en azu? Espero que se hayan aclarado tus dudas... Y que hayan surgido nuevas. Pd. A m o tu foto de Rupert :)**

**crazzy76: jaja soy buena ya ves? Le di tiempo a tus uñas de crecer :) gracias por ofrecerte! Ye mando un mp y quedamos! Jaja preparate para darme cocolazos para que no me tarde tanto :)**

**aid4: jeje ufff todo está buenisimo y lo que faltA... Jaja me siento de esas productoras de novelas de tv... Enredando todo :) muchass gracias por el apoyo :)**

**lexy of night: wiiii! :) Nueva lectoraaa! :) Sabrás ahora que me tardo un pelin siempre... Pero espero que sigas ahi... :)**


End file.
